Baseball and Love
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: Katerina Sakami, the niece of Saikawa Tsuneo is sent, with her friends, to Tokyo to each start a life. Kat is then recruited to play on the Lycans' team. She meets Toua Tokuchi and begins to develop feeling for him. Now she must help Tokuchi bring the Lycans to victory, go for her dream to be a pro baseball player, and find love with a teammate. can she? TouaxOC I REVISED A LOT.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ONE OUTS, THAT IS SOME OTHER GUY. ENJOY**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Opportunity and Going to Tokyo

Somewhere in Okinawa, a young twenty-one-year-old girl is in the park with her friends, practicing her baseball skill. This girl has elbow length black hair, with a blue streak, flawless skin, and ice blue eyes. She has full plump lips, and a gorgeous figure, that would make all super models jealous. Yet she did not feel all that much special, no matter what people told her. In her own eyes, she was a normal girl. In addition, one of her favorite thing in the world was baseball. She had loved it ever since she was able to toddle. Moreover, she would always go see her team play, the Lycans.

Of course, it did help that her uncle would pay for her and her friends to fly in to go and see the game. However, that was one reason why people would give her nasty sneers sometimes.

Because she was the niece of Saikawa Tsuneo. In addition, if asked she might agree to some of the things people say about him. However, never aloud, she had to much respect for her elders. Plus, again, he was what made sure she would be able to go to the games with her friends. Even if they were having a losing streak.

This girl was Katerina Natishi Sakami. Her mother is American and her father is Japanese. And they had decided to giver her an American first name and Japanese middle and last name. they had met when her mother came to Okinawa to visit a friend of hers.

Then she met Katerina's father, Nakamoen Tsuneo. Who happened to be the brother of Saikawa Tsuneo. It was like love at first sight. It didn't really bother her that she was American and Japanese. She also had a little bit of French in her as well.

That was the reason why she was fluent in different languages. Through her bloodline. It really didn't bother her. It was known through out the family and family friends that they traveled around the world. To find out new things, try new things and meet new people.

That was how the family tree became so, well, as she would put it interesting, but never in a bad way. That was how her mom and dad met. Her mother had left California to come and visit Okinawa to see a long time friend. And as fate would have it, she ended up meeting her future husband and father of her two children. They married and stayed here in Okinawa.

It didn't really bother her that there were different types of people in her family, it made her proud even. It was just that people would always ask these different questions about her all through out her school years. It died down a little when she got to high school, and more when she got to college, but there would always be a few newbies who would ask questions. Like how can she fluently speak different languages. The other reason for that, she would tell them, is because she took more extra language class than needed. The other was how did she get into college and finish at age eighteen? Well she had always been a gifted student in all classes and courses. So she had skipped a grade or three.

Now she was twenty-one, officially an adult. What she really wanted to be, and everyone knew this, was a pro baseball player. She had high hopes and always would. And another thing, was that she wanted to get married and have a family. She was twenty-one, and that was the time girls would start to look for husbands. And even starting families. As well as moving out of their parent's home and into the world, What she didn't know was that it would be happening sooner than she thought.

* * *

**KATERINA'S POV.**

I was in the park with my friends, Cloe Yuima and Jaden or Jade Sakami, as she prefers. We were doing some pitching and batting. So far I hadn't missed a single pitch. , so far Cloe had thrown 25 fastballs, Jade had thrown 30 forkballs, and I hadn't missed a beat so far. After about another hour, we packed up our stuff and went back to each of our houses.

The second I opened the door, I was attacked…by my sister.

"Brianna how many times do I have to tell you to stop that?!"

"There's great news, come on mom and dad are in the family room. Hurry!" she said.

Brianna was sixteen and would be seventeen next month. But she still will act like a little kid sometimes.

We walked to the living room and there were our parents sitting on the couch.

"Kon'nichiwa Okasan." I said (Hello mom)

I was wondering what was going on. I only used my Japanese when I wasn't exactly sure of something or when I was in trouble. Or just when my mother and father had something to say, and it concerned me. Other than that, I didn't really use it with my family that much.

"Sit down girls."

"Okay." I said.

"Now Katerina, your friends probably have already been told this, but we must still tell you."

"Nani ka atta no?" I asked.(What's up)

"Kat we are sending you and your friends to Tokyo. We know that you all have been wanting to go there and even move there. So we decided to give you each our permission to visit there and see if you like it enough to really stay there. We know you have stayed before, but you were younger. Things might be different. So you will stay there for five months. All expense paid, courtesy of your uncle. And he said he may even let you have V.I.P. access with the Lycan team." said dad.

"HONTONI JISSU NO TAME NI!?" I squealed.(really?! for real's!?)

It was so exciting. Then I thought.

"Why is Brianna coming?"

"Because this will be an experience for her as well. You both will be going on Thursday, which is three days away, so start packing." said mom.

I got up and hugged her, then dad. I was so happy.

"Thanks, but why Thursday?"

"Because, the next game is on Saturday." said dad.

"Also, it will give you time to sight see as well when you first get there." said my mom.

"Okay." I replied. I could tell Brianna was excited as well.

"Wow, five months in Tokyo, isn't that great Kat!? We'll have so much fun!" my sister asked, using my nickname.

"Yeah we will." I siad.

Then mom and dad got looks.

"Actually Brianna only Kat, Cloe and Jaden will stay for five months, you will only be here." said my mother. Brianna saddened at this.

"But why?" I asked. Then my mother spoke.

"Kat you are eighteen now, and it is time you started trying to find a husband, move and have a family. So we want you to stay longer. We don't expect you to do this all in a short five months." she stopped, as my dad spoke up.

"But we want you to at least try. Try and meet someone, start a relationship, and hope that you will one day have a family. That is all we ask of you while you are on this trip. And also to go for your dream of being a pro baseball player. The first on a male team like the Lycans even. We just want for you to try. Can you do that for us?" my dad asked

"…Yeah, I can. I'll try."

"Thank you." my mother said.

"And who knows? I had been thinking about starting a family myself and trying to make it as a pro baseball player a lot more recently. Maybe I'll find all that in Tokyo." I said.

They smiled. And I felt really nice to know that they were proud of me.

"Don't forget to send me tickets so I can see the games too." said Brianna brightening up.

"Okay." I said hugging her.

"Alright now go pack." said my dad.

I rushed to our rooms and started packing clothes and other necessities. This was a really big step in my life so far, and I was ready for it. I called the girls and they told me that their parents had said the exact same thing. So we video chatted while we packed.

We finished packing with three hours. Which is pretty good considering how long it usually takes us. We each started looking up places to go once we got there. But I couldn't help but feel sad that I was leaving. Sure if I did move there, which I probably would. My parents and my sister would come visit me or vice versa. But still leaving my life and family, and my friends too, for this…It would be hard, but we would stay strong. We can always visit. Hopefully with a few, new additions to our families…

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Three days passed quickly and soon the girls and I were at the airport, getting ready to say goodbye to our families. Of coarse my friends broke down crying, so did our parents, Brianna too, but still it was sad. We even shed a few tears ourselves.

"We'll talk and write to you all everyday." said Cloe.

"And we wont forget to get you all tickets to see the games as well." said Jade

"Don't worry, we're planning on both of those things happening." said Cloe's mom.

After a few more 'bye's' and 'I love you's and 'have a great trip's', we finally left. We went up the airport escalator and headed to our plane. We boarded and soon it took off. And to say I was conflicted, would be an understatement. I was sad, happy and already homesick all at the same time. Then Jade spoke to me,

"Don't worry everything will be fine." she assured me.

I looked out the window and sighed.

' I hope you're right I thought to myself.'

Then I slipped on my ear buds and drifted of into sleep.

* * *

**OKAY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED. PLEASE GO EASY ON ME. IT'S MY FIRST ONE OUTS STORY AND ANIME STORY IN GENERAL. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT. I'M JUST AN ANIME/MANGA LOVIN GIRL, SO UNTIL MY NEXT CHAPTER, GIVE ME SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM. BUT IN A NICE, ABUSE FREE WAY PLEASE.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Settling In, Seeing Sights and Chance Encounters

**STILL KAT'S POV.**

I hadn't known that I had slept through a seven hour flight until Cloe and Jade woke me up. I guess that I hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before. But now I was rested, I guess because now I was ready to sight see.

We boarded off the plane, got our luggage and were picked up by a limousine. The chauffer said that my uncle had gotten tied up in some important business, so he couldn't make it. But he would see us at his building. And the hotel had been all checked and made perfect for our arrival. I was actually getting excited. Cloe and Jade were, especially when they saw the hotel and our room. It was amazing. It was a large suit, with three rooms. They were blue and light blue rooms. Each had beds, dressers, closets, mini fridges that were fully stocked, flat screens, bathrooms, windows with great view and were each the size of a living room. This place was amazing. Plus the pool and all the other things this place had was really, just awesome.

After we unpacked and settled in, Cloe and Jade came into my room.

"Have you guys seen the view?" I asked.

"Forget the view. Let's sight see!" said Jade.

"Yeah, let's go!" Cloe agreed.

We got dressed in some different clothes before we left. Jade was wearing a black tank with denim blue Capri pants and blue and white converse.

Cloe was wearing a kind of yellow spaghetti strap bell shirt, with a white shirt underneath, and white skinny jeans and white only converse,

And I had on a pair of white Capri with a light blue short sleeved shirt, and black converse.

We headed out and got breakfast, then went on sight seeing.

We went to a lot of different clothing, shoe and accessories stores. Al of which were Cloe's request. We all had clothes, but in different numbers of bags. I had three bags. Each of which had clothes, a new pair of shoes, and lots of accessories. Jade had five bags. Three of which were full of clothes and the two others were full of shoes. But Cloe trumped both of us. She had seven bags in hand. Containing all kinds of things. I couldn't even keep track of it all.

We brought the bags back to the hotel and had them taken to our suit. After that we went to the park for a while. Then at my request we went to the sports museum for about two hours. And even ran into someone we knew there. As we were walking I saw a tall man, with tan skin, and black hair who was signing some boy's note pad.

"Komija-san, konechiwa. Maji de?" I asked. (How are you doing?) Kojima had been a family friend for years. So I would always see him around or hear from him every once in a while. Or he would give his regards to us or vice versa.

"No need to be so formal with your talk Kat. Just English is fine." he said waving to us.

"My friends and I have been good how about you?"

"Same old Kat. Always considerate of others." he said smiling. "I've been good."

"That's nice to here." said Cloe.

"So anything new? How's the team?" asked Jade.

"I have a feeling that they will be having a very good streak soon. Tomorrow is the pre-season game. You should come. You uncle told me about why you girls came here. And I told him to give my regards to all your parents." he said.

"Thank you. I'm sure they're glad to here from you. You don't have to be a stranger sometimes ya know." Jade said, smirking.

"Alright. I'll try not to be one. And Kat, you should try and make it on your uncle's team. I know you've got talent, so does he. So why not try?" he asked

"Yeah. Go for it Kat. You would be the best on the team I bet." said Cloe.

"Well, I'll try. But if it doesn't work out for the Lycans, I'll try again some other time for a different team. I can only make it if I prove that I've got the stuff to make it big." I said, determination filling my voice.

"Great. By the way, your uncle said to tell you, that if I saw you, he wanted me to tell you to come to his office immediately. All of you."

"Okay, thanks Kojima." I said. But then I thought about something.

"Hey Kojima, what makes you sure about the Lycans. I mean we'll always root for them no doubt. But what makes you even more sure? What do you know?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"All will be revealed in due time. Now hurry, your uncle wont wait forever." he said.

"Okay. Bye Kojima." my friends and I said all at once. We looked at each other and laughed. We were the best of friends and the weirdest sometimes.

We left the museum and headed for my uncle's building.

Once we got there, the girls were amazed at how big it was. But I wasn't I had been here before, so it wasn't new. But to them it was amazing and totally new. They waited in the lounge and I went to my uncle's office. I was still wondering what Kojima meant when the elevator stopped and the doors opened. I walked to the door and just opened it. However, what I wasn't expecting was for my uncle to be there, his secretary, his bodyguard and some freakishly spikey headed blonde guy sitting there talking with him. Well they were all talking.

The second I set foot in the office, all eyes were on me.

"Oh! Uncle, I'm so sorry."

I couldn't help but feel embarrassed and blush as the spikey headed turned and looked at me. He turned back to my uncle though.

"So we have a deal?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you." my uncle replied.

The man stood up and walked towards the door, which was were I was.

He was tall, lanky, but still had muscle build, he had blonde, outrageously spiked hair, and had hazel, yellowish eyes. We was wearing a white button up shirt, and the first three were undone, black pants, black shoes and he also had on a gold chain and ring. And I guess that I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel the least bit attracted to him. Then as he walked by, he glanced at me as he said,

"Hey."

"Hi." I replied. And I was sure my heart was pounding at seventy-five miles per beat. I hoped that I would see him again as well. I turned back to my uncle.

"Who was that?"

"Toua Tokuchi."

"Well, what was he doing h-"

"Don't worry, you'll meet him officially, soon enough." he said. "How are you? I hope that you have been keeping up with your baseball skills."

"I have been. And uncle when does the team go to practice?"

"At five. Why?"

"I was wondering. Can my friends and I go to the stadium and maybe do a little practice of our own. Not like a real game, just a little bit of pitching and batting practice. Please." I asked, hopeful.

He thought it over, looked at the clock and then started to speak.

"Alright, it's two o'clock. If you leave now, then you and your friends will have three hours at the stadium."

"Really!? Arigato!"(Thank You)

"Just remember to find a good spot when the game starts." he reminded me.

"I will. Thank you uncle!"

"Of coarse. Now go on and have fun."

"Okay. Good bye uncle. And thanks again!"

I left after that and went straight to the girls. When I told them they were excited. So we headed right to the stadium and I couldn't help but think about the Toua Tokuchi person…

**OKAY, HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW, BUT DON'T FLAME. IT IS MY FIRST EVER ANIME STORY. PEACE OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Being Recruited

**KAT'S POV.**

We reached the stadium within ten minutes. We got our bags from the back and headed to the field. We started to practice. So far I hadn't missed a single pitch. And neither Cloe or Jade could hit one of my pitches. But I hadn't taken the time to check exactly what time it was…

* * *

**NO POINT OF VIEW**

Unbeknownst to any of us girls, the Lycans team was coming to start practice for the game on Saturday. And, Saikawa Tsuneo and his secretary were walking with the coach and the manager. Once they saw the three girls on the field practicing, they stopped what they were talking about stood there and watched. And noticed that two of the girls had noticed them. While the girl with her back turned didn't notice at all.

* * *

**KAT'S POV.**

Cloe and Jade got looks and looked at each other. Then they got smirks. What were they up to?

"**A**lright! Ready Kat?!" Cloe yelled.

"You know it!" I called.

"Okay." replied Jade, taking a good pitching position.

She took position and pitched me a ball. A fastball. I took position and hit it straight on. I kept doing that with the fastballs and forkballs that were being pitched to me. I was really on a role. And was really enjoying myself. Then Jade tossed a ball to me.

"Pitch it to me." she said, picking up her own bat.

"Alright." I said.

I took my position. I stood on one foot with my other perched up to where my foot was at my other knee's height. I took my aim and threw the ball. First it went as a fastball, but then dipped more than halfway from Jade. It turned into a forkball. A lot of people were amazed that I could do that, and a lot of people were jealous. Sometimes they would even accuse me of cheating whenever I played. But I never did. It was a gift. She didn't come close to hitting it. She kept trying for about five minutes. Then Cloe tried but it was the same thing.

"Alright let me batter a few more times. Then we can go." I said.

"Sure." said Cloe.

She was about to throw the ball, when I heard a voice I knew all to well. I turned just as Cloe threw the ball.

"UNCLE!?" I shouted/screamed. I was not expecting to see all the Lycaons and my uncle and his secretary and they all looked amazed and surprised at the same time. Well all accept Toua Tokuchi that is. I glared at him. And I was just plain embarrassed to not have noticed all of them there. But I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard Jade yell,

"Hit the ball, Kat!"

I turned back around and hit the ball. But since I was standing opposite to how I was before, it went the other way. I swung the bat to the right instead of the left when it was in front of me and it went flying. Right into the face of one of the Lycaons. It actually went into his face, then bounced out, followed by his nose bleeding, a lot, and him saying.

"Hey you, that's not nice." then he passed out.

"I'm so sorry. I'm-"

"Not that bad."

"What?" I asked. It was that Tokuchi person again.

"You're not that bad, I said." he walked over to me, the smell of cigarette smoke wafting on him.

Then he did something I didn't expect. He took my hands. He took both my wrists in both hands, and I blushed a light shade of pink. He looked at them as I held them open for him to see.

"You play a lot. And you want to be a pro. You may have a shot." he said.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"If you start actually getting serious." he finished.

I was dumbfounded. Did he just compliment me then insult me?

"You need to take this seriously, if you want to make it in the big leagues." he said as he smirked.

Okay, now I was getting annoyed.

"Well I'm sorry but you don't know anything about me! And I don't believe I even asked for your opinion. As a matter of fact-" but I was cut off.

"This would be a good time to introduce you both." said my uncle's secretary, who then spoke again.

"Tokuchi, this is Owner's niece, Katerina and her friends Cloe and Jade. They are visiting here for an extended period of time. And Katerina, this is Tokuchi. He is number seventy-seven on the team and the star pitcher on the team."

"Nice to meet you." I said with an annoyed expression and slight sarcasm. Because, well, I actually was happy to meet him. Wait…what am I thinking, he's a jerk. I couldn't be attracted to him. Freaking hormones. Then my uncle spoke up.

"Tell me Kat, how would you like to have a spot on the Lycaons team?"

"Wait you mean…"

"Yes, you will be the first female player on the team. I know you had been wanting to be on a pro team. So why not. We need an extra player anyway." he said.

"Wait a girl on the team!?"

"That's ridicules!"

"She can't!"

A lot of the team was really upset, that is until my uncle reminded them that I was his niece, and should be treated with respect. Then Tokuchi spoke up again.

"You're all just upset. Because you know she's better than you all." he said, smirking.

The whole team seemed to freeze. They knew it was true.

"Even if she is only a girl. And an amateur at that." he said.

'_Who the hell does he think he is!" I screamed in my head. _But I was soon brought back to reality.

"So will you join the Lycaons Team?" my uncle asked.

"Yeah!" I said.

"Alright, what about your friends, maybe they would like to be apart of the team in some way?" he asked. Then they spoke up.

"Sorry but no. I love the team and the sport, but I'm more of a writer." said Cloe.

"Ditto, and I'm more of a singer." Jade replied.

"Alright. Then welcome to the team Kat." my uncle said.

Then the guys actually started to congratulate me. I guess they knew I was talented by watching me. The girls congratulated me too. I looked at Tokuchi, who was talking to my uncle, the manager and the coach. What was he thinking inside that spikey head of his. Once they had finished talking they walked over to me, and Tokuchi had a devilish smirk on his face. It made a little nervous. Then my uncle spoke.

"To have you caught up with things on the team, and so you will know our strategies and such, Tokuchi will train you. Is that a problem?" asked the coach.

I was not going to let this guy get the best of me. I would prove to him and the others that I could do this.

"No not at all." I said.

"Good, tomorrow, be here at four. And try not to be late." said Tokuchi.

I nodded, but glared as Cloe, Jade and I walked away, then thought as we left the stadium,

'This wont be easy.' as we drove away. Tomorrow I officially join the team. Tomorrow was the big day, and I was ready…hopefully.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT, PLEASE REVIEW, BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT! IF YOU WANT TO SEE SOMETHING FUNNY HAPPEN, THEN JUST PM OR LEAVE A REVIEW, JUST NO YAOI, YURI.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The First Day and The Game

**KAT'S POV.**

When I got to the stadium the next day, I had arrived earlier so that I could get my uniform and be filled in on the details of our opponents by Tokuchi. The Lycaons had already had their pre game for the season and they had already gone up against the Mariners once. I wish I could have been here, but my uncle said it might be best to let them face the pre game and the Mariners without me first, since they had more experience playing against them. Then when we played the Mariners again, they wouldn't be expecting me and I would be like a secret weapon, as my uncle referred to me as.

Plus I have to change in the same room where all the men go to change. The Green Room. And since I was never going to change in the same room as any of them, or any man for that matter, until I was married, I would come earlier get changed, and then most likely leave in my uniform or go to the green room early so that I could change and be out before the men.

* * *

Once I got to the stadium, I went to my locker and got my uniform and put it on. I examined myself in the mirror. It was fairly similar to the other's uniforms.

It was a yellow button up shirt with the same green Lycaons name on it as well as the lycaon logo on the blue short sleeves and a number 25 on the back with my last name as well. It also had the same blue long sleeves attached to the short sleeves. And instead of pants, it was a plain yellow pleated skirt with pockets on the sides and white Capri leggings that hugged my legs perfectly and went down to my knees. I also had blue shoes and a blue cap with a green 'L' on the front. It all hugged my form perfectly and it fit like a glove. I turned around to look and see how it was in the back.

"Not bad." I said to myself. "Maybe if I undo the first three though… to not look so…preppy." I said again.

I had only undone three, but still, it was a generous amount of my cleavage that showed. To say that I wasn't nervous would be an understatement. I started to mess with the buttons on my shirt. I always fidgeted when I got nervous.

"You know, you're supposed to be practicing, not looking at yourself in a mirror."

I squealed and turned around to find a smoking Tokuchi standing at the door.

"Hey, don't you know not to sneak up on people!?" I yelled.

But instead he only just smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"What!?" I asked, annoyed.

He then spoke up, and I was not prepared for what he was going to say.

"You might want to button up your shirt. You know before anymore men see. Unless you just wanted me to see your chest."

I looked down at my shirt and noticed that I had undone two more button. Then it dawned on me that I had not chosen to wear a camisole at all. Which meant my lacy black bra and c-35 cup chest were in perfect view for him. I was seriously on the verge of a total melt down. What did I do? I freaked out. I screamed, then turned around and scrambled to get my shirt fixed. Once I did, I turned back around to see him smirking.

"Why you perverted jerk! Damn you Tokuchi!" I yelled. I noticed the ball that had been put in my locker along with a bat.

I took it, and threw a fastball at him. Which he caught with ease. I was blushing a deep shade of red, I was sure of it.

"Not bad. Now come on." he said. Walking away. I followed.

All thought of anger were replaced with curiosity.

"Where are we going?"

"To the stadium dugout."

"But I thought that you were supposed to catch me up on things and teach me or whatever."

He stopped mid-stride, which made me bump into him.

"I'll catch you up on things, but I wont coach you. You wont need any equipment. You're to good to need teaching." he said smirking.

Once he said that, I felt my stomach get full of fluttering butterflies, and I felt kinda sick. Like some punched me in the gut. I wondered what it was, but then just pushed the thought away and we kept walking. We got out to the stadium and went towards the dugout. Once we got there, we started to light a cigarette.

"Plus, I don't want to waist my breath." he finished. And all the butterflies in my stomach vanished.

"So who exactly are we up against in the pre game?" I asked, trying to be polite and try and wring his neck.

He blew out a puff of smoke at me before he continued.

"The Mariners again. They are our opponents in the game today."

"Alright. So now what?"

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Well we're not going to practice since you don't think I need any. So now what?"

He merely shrugged his shoulders. We just sat there in silence waiting for the others. I closed my eyes for a while, but soon opened them after about five minutes. I decided to break the silence after a while longer.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked, without looking. In fact, he now had a towel over his face.

'_When the hell did he get that? And without me noticing!'_

"Okinawa." he said.

"Really? Well…me too. I've lived there my whole life."

He nodded.

"Just out of curiosity, how did you get on the Lycaons team?"

"Kojima, he made a bet that if he would win, I would join the Lycaons. Now here I am."

"Interesting. And what is the deal between you and my uncle. I know how he does business."

"For every person I get out in an inning, I'm paid five million yen."

"What!? But that would be…" I did the math in my head and with my fingers. "270,000,000 yen!"

Then a thought came to me.

"And if you don't get any outs…?"

"Then I owe your uncle fifty-million yen." he said casually.

"WHAT!? WHAT KIND OF AN ASS ARE YOU!? WHAT ARE YOU ANYWAY!? SOME KIND OF-"

"Gambler? Yes I am."

I was at a loss for words.

"But then that would be-"

"Don't do the math. Trust me, you'll hurt yourself."

"No I wouldn't."

"Sure."

"You're acting like an amateur. Maybe if you actually start getting serious, and stop acting stupid, then you might get somewhere. That's all I have to teach you."

I was now beyond annoyed by him at this point.

"I am going to the restroom!" I shouted annoyed. I hadn't meant to yell, but I couldn't help myself. I got off the bench and walked to the restroom that was in the green room.

* * *

Thankfully there were stalls, so that if anyone wanted privacy for whatever reason, they could have it. I went to the sink and splashed some water on my face. And it was then that I realized, I was crying.

I didn't know why. I could not be falling for this guy. And even if I did like him, which I don't, it shouldn't already be to the point where it would hurt my feeling so much to where I would cry. I hardly ever cry. But never because of what someone, much less some man tells me or says about me. So why did he have to affect me so much!? I cleaned up my face and went back out to the field.

To my surprise, all the others were already there. When they saw me they all came up to me and started to say hi, and congratulate me. They said that they looked forward to me playing with them and it made me feel…important.

* * *

Soon the game started. And we were already off to a good start, but I had to stay in the green room or in the back of the dugout so that no one would see the secret weapon. Then something I didn't expect happened.

Tokuchi fainted, right there on the spot. I couldn't help but feel like running out of the dugout and helping him, seeing if he was alright, but I stayed where I was. And that was in the back of the dugout.

* * *

Soon after what had happened, all the players were trying to make a run for Tokuchi. But although they wouldn't quite make it, they still managed to catch the ball and get to the bases. Soon Kojima came up. He was going to go out there when Tokuchi said,

"You wont hit it."

We were all shocked at his words. After he explained, we had Kojima bandage his arm more. After that, he went out. Once the ball was thrown, I couldn't believe what happened. It was a home run! I guess all that bandaging was necessary. Soon we were in the ninth inning. It looked as though I wouldn't be playing, that is until Tokuchi did the unthinkable…he brought me out.

"He called a time out then called to the manager." said an announcer.

"Hey. Let's bring out our secret weapon now." he said it so casually. And although I looked only surprised on the outside, I was in massive overload on the inside.

'_How dare he!' _I thought to myself.

But the coach seemed perfectly fine with it.

"Alright, get out there Katerina."

I nodded with a nervous and shocked face. I stood up and tilted my cap up so that my face could be seen. Once I stepped out and was in perfect view, there were gasps everywhere. A few people started screaming profanities about how a girl couldn't play on the Lycans team, and it was at that moment I was ready to prove them all wrong. The Mariners all started laughing. Then I heard one of their teammates, Brooklyn yell,

"Getting desperate Lycaons, having a girl play for you? How pathetic!"

Then someone else yelled, "Easy out!"

More and more taunts and I was seriously starting to get mad. Now I was ready to prove every single person in the stadium wrong. I was ready, and as I walked out I heard Tokuchi whisper as he walked by,

"Good luck out there… Kat. And try not to make us lose."

I felt my eye twitch and my eyes narrowed. My hand clenched into a fist as I walked by. I felt anger come upon me once again, but I pushed them aside as I went on the field, with only one thought in my mind.

'_He has never called me that before, so why now?" _I made it to the Pitcher's mound and I heard more taunts coming from the batter who was up now…Brooklyn.

I narrowed my eyes as he kept taunting me. That is until after the announcers spoke.

"It seems, that this is Katerina Sakami. She is the niece of Saikawa Tsuneo. The owner of the Lycaons. And according to these records, she is practically a pro baseball player. She must be truly incredible to have her uncle recruit her and she is a female as well. She must really be a secret weapon." said an announcer.

After hearing that, the Mariners taunted no more, but instead accused me of being put on the team because I was my uncle's niece. Well they were going to see I wasn't just some kitty cat.

I took my stance and threw a fastball, and Brooklyn missed. And again and again. He was struck out, by a girl. That must be a total blow to his confidence. I smirked evilly at him as he left the field. One thing to remember about me, I am no kitty cat, I have claws. And I'm not afraid to use them.

And so on I kept pitching, the audience now cheered for me, and the Mariners had seen their mistake in under estimating me.

Soon they were down to their last batter. Takami.

'_If I can get him out I can win this for the team, and prove myself to everyone here and even back home in Okinawa.'_

I had seen Takami examining me with admiration and…interest? No matter though, I wasn't going to let him win. He walked up the batting area and took his stance. I was ready for him though.

The first one he had let it go by. I caught the ball when it was thrown to me and took stance again. I threw it once more and I could tell that the men did find me attractive for a rival player. One clue was that they were whistling at me and trying to look up my skirt when I bent over, in hopes of seeing something. But wouldn't be happening any time soon.

The second time when I threw it, the ball wasn't one of my best. So he hit it, but it was a foul. But my third was a fast ball he missed it and struck out, we had won!

The crowds cheered and my team congratulated me. I looked back at the Mariners who were all dumbstruck and smirked.

On the way out of the stadium, I had one thought,

'_Note to self, thank Tokuchi.'_

* * *

**OKAY THAT;S IT HOPE YOU LIKED, DON'T FLAME YADA YADA. PEACE OUT AND REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Party and an Accidental Kiss

**KAT'S POV.**

We had an after party for the game that night, even Cloe, Jade, my uncle and his secretary were invited. The team was celebrating the game, but also me most of all. They said that they were glad to have me on the team. We went to a really good club/bar, to celebrate my first time playing with the team. They were all excited. With the exception of Tokuchi, who had his usual blank expression, but you never could tell what he was thinking. But that doesn't mean that I have stopped trying to yet.

We sat at a big table that had enough room for all of us. But since the game ended, I couldn't help but think,

"_Since I'm on the team, shouldn't I be getting paid like the others?"_

That thought hadn't left my mind since. So I decided to talk to him about it. I kinda didn't expect for it to be here and now. But I would be strong. My uncle sat next to me, so I could talk to him.

"Uncle?"

"Yes, Katerina?"

"Well I was thinking, since I'm on the team, I should be paid as well like the men are."

"Why of coarse Kat, I was going to discuss it with you. How much do you think that you should be paid?"

"I was thinking that a normal salary would be fine." I said just a little surprised.

"Alright then, consider it done. Now enjoy the celebration. I have to attend to some buiseness, but you have fun Kat." he said, getting up with his secretary and leaving. But then spoke again.

"Oh and Kat, I would like to have a word with you in my office tomorrow."

"Of coarse uncle." I said.

And to be honest, I was surprised, I wasn't really expecting him to agree. We are family, flesh and blood, so I was expecting him to not really go for it, or at least try and say that since we're family, I should do this without asking for pay, much less the salary rate of the other players. And since I know my uncle, and how stingy he can be, it was something I wasn't expecting that much. He can be a stingy, cruel and devious man when it came to money. He always had been and he probably always would be. So either I was wrong and he really has no problem and will pay me or he is going to try something. I'm not that sure, so I'll keep an I on him.

Anyway, shortly after he left our food and drinks came. We all had beer, well except for Cloe, Jade and I. we had soda, but who can tell in a bar? Soon our food was gone, but the men kept on getting drinks and the girls had gone home. Sober thankfully, and I was still with my now drunken but not to drunken teammates. But the only ones who weren't drunk, were me and Tokuchi. But since they were starting to get drunk, I told the bar guy to not give them anything with liquor in it. Since they were drunk, they wouldn't really notice. Soon I even had to keep a few of them from getting beaten to a pulp by men AND women.

After a while I made sure to make a few call so that when we were done 'celebrating' here, they would each have a chauffer come and get each of them.

Soon Tokuchi came over to me.

"Nice job. It looks like you are getting serious. Good."

I smiled.

"Thank you. Toua." I said. And maybe it was my imagination, but he looked a little surprised that I called him by his first name.

I stood up. I was about to say something again, when one of the other teammates bumped into me. I was surprised so I ended up losing my balance. I went right into Tokuchi. My arms ended up around his neck. And I guess he had been trying to catch me, because his arms went around my waste. But then, something I didn't expect to happen happened.

Since I was still in balance loss, I leaned forward more. And the next thing I know…

He's kissing me…accidentally. And I could have sworn I felt him kiss back a little, because I felt a slight pressure on my lips. I flinched and made a slight noise. Then as soon as I felt the pressure, it stopped.

Did he really… but I merely pushed the thought away. I had more urgent things to attend to.

The kiss lasted for nine seconds, then we pulled away. But in that nine seconds, that reporter had gotten nine pictures and was saying,

"Yes! I'm gonna have an early pay day for this!" he exclaimed.

I untangled myself from Tokuchi, and shouted after the guy.

"Hey! Give me that camera!" I shouted angrily.

Once he heard me yell, he high tailed it out of there. I followed him outside, but stopped at the door. He had already gotten into a car and sped away. Then I saw Tokuchi stand behind me. And it was just too much. I avoided Tokuchi for the rest of the evening. Even when he tried to come over and talk to me, I would get away and be somewhere else. Soon it was finally time for the celebration to end.

I called the chauffeurs and they came and picked up the others. I watched them off. Then Tokuchi came to me again.

"Kat, look-" he said, but I cut him off.

"Um, you know, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Here's my number." I said.

Taking the phone he happened to be holding and putting in my number. Then I got his number from his phone and put it in mine.

"I'll see you tomorrow at practice Toua, then maybe we can talk about it…Maybe. Good night."

"Good-" but I didn't here him finish as I got in my car and headed to my hotel.

Once I got there, the girls wanted to know the details. I told them that I'd tell them tomorrow, and changed for bed. And I could help but think one thing.

"_I enjoyed it. I wonder what Toua thought."_

I wasn't sure, but all I knew, was that I didn't mind that kiss so much now. But I know that somethings going to happen when it's in the paper and on every t.v. and any type of news broadcast channel and informer in Japan…

"Tomorrow is going o be a long day." I said to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**ALRIGHT, I HOPE YOU LIKED, PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Reporter Buzz

**KAT POV.**

I woke up to the television on. I walked to Jade's room, which was next door. Cloe was there too. Since they probably didn't know I was there, I made myself known.

"Hey, morning guys." I said.

They whipped around and looked at me.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US." they both shouted.

"Tell you what?"

"About you kissing Tokuchi!" yelled Cloe.

Oh. That.

"Oh, that? It was just an accident." I said.

"Then what do you call this!?" she said. She turned up the volume and I saw the news report.

Newswoman: Is Tokuchi Toua falling for a fellow Lycaon? Who happens to be the niece of the team's owner. Is Katerina Sakami, falling for him as well? We're not sure, but we have these pictures that just might tell us something."

Then images of me and Tokuchi from when he caught me, but before the kiss showed up and very large to.

"Wait, I'm being told that we have video and more pictures, from the bar surveillance

Then pictures of us kissing showed up. And the video of me tripping came up. But it looked more like I threw myself at him and threw my arms around his neck and he threw his arms around my waist and we kissed. And of coarse we both had blinked so it looked like we meant to kiss. This was bad, really bad.

Then they put up pictures of us kissing. Big pictures. Then I just...Screamed...and fell on the floor from being shocked, an I was begining to feel a little dizzy.

"WELL!?" they both shouted looking at me. So I had no choice to tell them what happened. From the drunken teammates, to the being pushed into Tokuchi, to the reporter getting the pictures. And once I finished, they were wide-eyed.

"So it was all an accident?" asked Jade.

"Yeah."

"But you said you felt him kiss back." said Cloe raising an eyebrow.

"No, I said that I thought that I might have felt him kiss back. Not that I for sure felt it."

"Oh." they both said.

"But I wanted to…" I admitted.

"Aww." they both said.

"Looks like Kat's got a crush." said Jade.

"Yeah, I guess she'll be married and have a family sooner than we thought, Jade. I guess we should call back home and tell the others, like her parents and sister." Cloe teased.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed.

"Okay, geez!" said Cloe raising her hands in defense. As is I was about to come over and start a beating on her.

"Look, all I know, is that you may want to talk to your uncle. You know, before he tries to kill Tokuchi for fooling around with his niece. And in public no doubt." said Jade.

Cloe seemed to be thinking of something, then exclaimed,

"I know, before you go to practice, let's go and see the city!"

Jade and I thought about it for a moment, then both said at the same time,

"Alright."

Then we all got dressed in no time flat.

I had on a pair of skinny jean Capri, a blue short-sleeved shirt with a yellow rose on the front and a pair blue flats. My hair was up in a high pony tail as well.

Jade had on a dress that went to her knees with short sleeves that was green with a black belt, black mini sweater, and leggings with green flats. Her hair was flat and straight down.

Cloe had on a pair of denim skinny jeans and a pink shirt, that said, _"Note to self: Haters Love Me!"_ and a pair of pink converse. Her hair was in a low bun and she had her bangs hanging in her face.

Soon we left the hotel room. But the second we stepped outside, there were reporters everywhere. The security staff had to practically fight off the reporters. Then one spotted me as we were trying to sneak to the car.

"There she is! Tokuchi's girl!"

"TOKUCHI'S GIRL!?" I screamed.

"Just come on!" Jade said pulling me by my arm to the car.

We made it inside. Then the chauffer started speaking.

"Alright where would you like to-"

"Somewhere away from here!" I shouted.

He stepped on the gas and we were off. But the reporters were also in their cars after me.

Even after fifteen minutes of trying to get away, we still couldn't shake them. Then I saw we were coming up to a park. Then I saw that we had left our jackets in the car from last time. I had an idea.

"Alright, make the next right." I said to the chauffer.

"But, why?" he asked.

"JUST DO IT!" I yelled.

He made a sharp left and we were able to lose the press.

"Alright stop now." I said.

He stopped and we were at the park.

"Grab you jackets girls. We're going to need them." I said grabbing my own as they did theirs. Then I could here the faint sound of the press in their cars.

"Okay, now keep on going until you're far enough from the park. Got it?"

"Yes, miss Katerina." he said. Then after we were all out of the car, he drove away.

"Maybe we should start with the park." said Jade.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Well let's get moving." Cloe said starting to walk away.

* * *

We started to walk through the park. All the trees, grass, bushes and other plant life had a luscious green color. The flowers were all different colors as well. I could see all the colors of the rainbow and then some on all the plant life as well. It was all just so beautiful. There weren't all that many people in the park. Just a few people with their kids, and older kids with their siblings. And of course they all wanted an autograph. After that, we kept walking through the park.

It was all so peaceful. Then Cloe spoke up.

"So, what are you going to do when you have to face the team about this whole news thing?"

I kept walking as I talked.

"I'm going to take it responsibly. And if that doesn't work, then I'll beat them until they stop asking questions and taunting me."

"And your uncle? What about him?" asked Jade this time.

"I will see how he feels. Then if he is angry about it, then I will try to calm him down before he starts suing the media for false reports and using my name and all that. Or if he's made at me for kissing a teammate, then I'll stand up and tell him what really happened. Hopefully he wont be too mad."

"And Tokuchi?" they both asked.

At the mention of his name I stopped mid-stride. I wasn't exactly sure about that.

"I will try not to make it weird between us. I'll apologize and try and make things less awkward. And if I can help it, avoid talking about what happened."

They just looked at each other, then at me and shrugged and we started to walk again. But I knew my friends well enough by now to know that what they did mean,

'_Sure, whatever you say. But you know that you're going to have to talk eventually.'_

We kept walking for a little while until I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?…Uncle! How are you?…Well you know-…Uncle I didn't-... It wasn't my fault I tripped. It was completely accidental. I swear…Yes…Yes…Okay, bye."

"Well?" Cloe and Jade asked me.

"My uncle wants me at his building right now, sorry girls." I said.

"Alright, we'll see you later." said Cloe.

"Bye." said Jade

"See ya girls." I said.

I called back the chauffer and he came and picked me up. Needless to say, when I got there, I had to fight my way through the reporters to get through so that I could make it to my uncle. To be honest though, I was nervous. I knew my uncle, so I should be worried. I guess I would just have to tough it out.

Once I got there. I had to explain what had happened, but he was surprisingly calm. But I was happy I didn't have to deal with him upset. I looked at my phone for the time. It was time for me to head over to the stadium so that I could change into my Lycaons uniform. Then all I have to do is deal with he team…and Toua.

"Oh, Joy." I said to myself, as I headed to the stadium. And I knew that this would be a long practice with the team.

* * *

**ALRIGHT HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Awkwardness

**KAT'S POV.**

I headed to the green room and changed my clothes. I didn't even bother checking myself. I just didn't care at the time. Then I grabbed my pitchers glove and bat, and headed out to the field. But to much of my surprise, the whole team was already there. Including Tokuchi. This was going to be harsher than I thought. All the team was smirking and I could hear them snicker and whisper as I walked towards them. I already had a bad feeling.

"Hey Kat." said a Kojima. And a little nervously at that.

"Konichiwa Kojima-san." I replied, in a calm yet cold voice.

He got a nervous face. If you actually knew me, then you would know that when I started talking in Japanese like that, it means that I'm angry or upset, and I should not be messed with. Or else someone was going to get a beat down. And I could tell that some of my teammates knew that if they decided to make fun, they were going to get one.

Soon we started practice; there weren't any of the Lycaons that decided to make fun of me. And the whole time I didn't talk to Toua or even make eye contact. I felt really bad, because he actually looked the slightest bit hurt by it. But he would always cover it up whenever I noticed. This was not good, not at all.

Why does life have to hate me!? I mean I'm a good person. I recycle and do good deeds. It makes no sense. What did I do to deserve this?! Why me!?

After three hours, practice was over and it was time to go home and get ready for the game tonight. When I tried to catch Toua when he was leaving, I couldn't. I was to late. I sighed to myself. Even though we didn't talk, it was like we communicated, in our own special way through baseball. And I could tell things were still awkward.

"I hope things are better tomorrow." I said to myself.

I went in and changed after all the men had. I was back in the outfit I had worn when I went out. I walked out. All the others had left, so I decided to just walk back to the hotel, instead of calling for the chauffer to come get me. He had been through enough of my yelling and the press chasing us all for one day, so why stress a guy out. I sighed and said to myself,

"I hope that the game goes better tonight." then headed to the hotel to get some rest before the game.

* * *

**THAT NIGHT, KAT'S POV.**

We up against the Bugaboos tonight. They apparently had a new player too. Dennis Johnson. He had a tattoo around his eye and dark chocolate skin. He also had black, long dreads, and was number 99. But it didn't matter if he was new. We would be ready, but I couldn't help but feel like there was something about him that made me uneasy. Then he came up to bat.

He hit…and then ran at practically the speed of light. Seriously I couldn't believe my eyes, neither could anyone else. This was definitely going to be a problem.

Tokuchi went up to bat after a while. The first one was a foul, and couldn't be caught. Johnson even ended up hitting the fencing. But the second was another foul, but was caught by Johnson. And the third was also caught by Johnson.

I even went up to bat and pitch for a while. But even still, we just couldn't pull through this time. It was so confusing now. The first two games, against the Mariners was hard enough, now we have to deal with this. This was going to be harder than I thought. Than any of us thought.

We ended up losing the game. We were all in major shock, how could he even run that fast. He might be a track and cross country star. I better look into it. And if he is, then I need to find out what his speed time is.

Other than that, everyone was completely stunned and exhausted from this whole game. All I wanted to do was get back to the hotel, take a long bath uninterrupted, then have my favorite comfort food, Chocolate Revel Ice cream, read a good book then get some sleep. That is all I want to do right now, not even talk to anyone not even-

"Hey."

Tokuchi.

"Hello…Toua." I replied.

"Good job today."

"Thank you, Toua." I said, but inside I was very surprised. He would usually trash talk me.

"Have you taken a liking to the team and Tokyo yet?" he asked. As if he were totally oblivious to my nervousness.

"Yes, everything is really exciting, I haven't been to Tokyo in a while, and I had been meaning to move back here and even start a family life here. As soon as I find the right one that is." I said. I had to warm up to him, so I might as well be polite.

"Good, sounds like you have things figured out." he said, smiling just so slightly, that you might not even see it unless you were looking for it. And I was.

"Thank you." I replied.

Then there an awkwardness.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I was very surprised now. Toua Tokuchi was asking ME if I was asking him on a date, and this wasn't the other way around. Wow, I mean, yes. I had thought about it before. Going out somewhere with Toua so I could get information, but I thought that I was going to be the one doing the asking here, and I was, but I thought it would come later. I guess that I was wrong.

But I had to say something! He was still here and waiting for an answer. So I gave him a truthful answer. And I could tell he was surprised by the look on his face.

"Yeah, I do." I said smiling.

"Really?" he asked, surprised. He probably expected me to say otherwise about it.

"Yes, I wanted to know if you wanted to maybe get a drink or something tomorrow." I said.

"Sure, whatever." he said.

"Sounds like a plan. I can't wait."

"Glad to hear it…" he said. Then he turned to leave

I was sure that I was blushing badly, but then I had an idea. I took is hand and he turned around, then I stepped closer.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it…" then I lightly pecked at his cheek.

I smiled and giggled.

"I'll see you tomorrow Toua. Remember seven."

"I know. See ya Kat." he said, then turned and walked away.

"Bye, Toua." then I turned and walked away as well. I felt really warm on my face now and really bad at the same time. Well I was supposed to get him to like and trust me, but maybe I was a bit too direct.

* * *

I went back to the hotel and filled the girls in on what happened after the game. They were excited. Of coarse I didn't tell them the reason why though. I said that they could help me get ready tomorrow after practice. Even though we don't have a game tomorrow, we still have to practice. I took my bath, got into my favorite pajamas, got my ice cream and called back home. I guess I was a little home sick.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom."

"Oh, Kitty Kat! It's good to hear from you! Sorry we couldn't make it to the games. But we have been rooting for you and the team from home!"

"Thanks mom. And some other things have been happening as well…"

"Oh yes, we heard about that on the news. Kat why didn't you tell us?"

"It was an accident. I tripped and he caught me. Then we accidentally kissed. It was completely unintentional!"

"Okay dear, whatever you say. We have been good here as well. We all miss you girls. So is there anyone in your life yet?"

I blushed. Then smiled, but it faltered.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm going on a date tomorrow."

"Really!? With who?"

"…Tokuchi Toua."

"Oh Kitty Kay!"

"Mom, not so loud! I don't want everyone hearing that nickname!"

"Well I'm sorry but, it's all so exciting!"

"Yeah, I think I might be falling for him. But why I'm going out with him is wrong." I said sadly.

"Oh? And why are you going out with him?" she asked.

"I…can't tell you that mom."

"…Kitty Kat, do you…hate him?"

"…"

"Do you love him?"

"..."

"Kat?"

"No, of coarse not. He's only a teammate."

"Well, tell me why you're going out with him then."

"Mom, all I can say is that it has something to do with uncle and his contract with Toua."

"Kat, do not let whatever stupid situation your uncle is in burn bridges with a teammate. You'll end up regretting for a long time."

"I know mom. He might be a total jerk, but I wouldn't want to make him like me only to get info."

"It sounds like you already are Katerina." she said sternly.

"…Yeah, I think I am. But what else can I do. The reason I'm on this team in the first place is because of uncle. And I don't want to lose this chance. But I also don't want to use Toua for uncle's own reasons. What do I do?"

"I think you know Kat. And baseball isn't your only strong suit. Don't you like singing still, like Jade?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well at least if baseball doesn't work out, you have another option."

"Yeah, I know…"

"Oh I'm sure things will work out Kat."

"I hope so." I said.

" Alright get some sleep. I'll tell the others you said hello and that you all miss us here. Good night."

"Thanks and good night mom. Bye."

"Bye."

That conversation with mom got me thinking a little. But for now I was just going to get some sleep.

_Tomorrow is going to be interesting… _I thought to myself, as I drifted of into sleep.

* * *

**OKAY, HOPE YOU ALL LIKED, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME, PEACE OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

An Interesting Morning

**KAT'S POV.**

I woke up at eight-thirty this morning. I got dressed and decided to take a little stroll around town. Since I was up at least a half hour earlier than usual, I wouldn't have to worry about the press that much. I got dressed in a blue short sleeved shirt with a white camisole underneath, a pair of denim Capri and black and blue sneakers. I put my hair in a high ponytail and put on my black hooded jacket. I checked the other rooms and both Cloe was asleep. But I saw that Jade wasn't there. But I merely pushed the thought aside. She was probably just out sight seeing. I slipped out of the hotel room and headed out.

* * *

I started to walk down the street and took in all the buildings, sounds and smells of Tokyo. It was all so wonderful. I stopped by a Japanese food cart and had some sushi. I wasn't always a fan of it, but now I had a change of opinion.

"This is delicious."

"Thank you ma'am."

I paid the man and walked away, enjoying every bite.

Once I finished I went and saw a boutique and went inside. Maybe I would even find something for a future date with Toua. I ended up getting a few shirts and a nice kimono that went to below my knees, had slits in the sides, and was blue with gold floral designs, black leggings and matching blue shoes. Plus silver hair pins. And matching earrings and bracelets. And a pair of sunglasses.

I paid for my things and left the boutique. I started walking again. Then I felt my phone vibrate. It was from Cloe.

* * *

_**I see that you left. Not even a, 'I'm going out.' I am hurt. Anyway can you grab some of that really good popcorn from the market? Pleeeeeeaaaaassssseeeee?**_

I laughed lightly. That was Cloe for you.

_**Sure, I'll grab some…snack demon. ;) **_I replied

_**I AM NOT THE SNACK DEMON, I JUST LIKE THE TASTE OF DIFFERENT FOODS!**_

_**Lol. I'm kidding. L8ters. **__**J**_

_**L8ters. **_she replied. I put my phone away and headed over to the market.

* * *

It was a really big grocery store, and there were so many people. I grabbed a handle basket and started to walk through the market. There were so many things. I kept looking for the popcorn Cloe and Jade wanted. Once I found it, I picked it up to make sure it was he right one. But then something else caught my. Or should I say someone.

Tokuchi Toua was here buying food. I mean I wasn't surprised. People have to eat, but I just didn't expect him to be here right now, when I happened to be here as well. Plus a little part of me would have thought that he would just go to restaurants and bar/clubs to eat all the time. But still, I guess you can't eat fancy ALL the time.

I guess that I had been staring off into space, because then I was bumped into by some other guy who then said,

"Hey watch it!" he yelled.

I stumbled back and dropped the popcorn tin and then bumped into a rack with wine bottles. GLASS wine bottles. They all fell over, which was followed by them all shattering as they made contact with the cement floor. Then there was wine and glass everywhere. And people who hadn't already turned to see the commotion were starting to turn and look.

Then Tokuchi turned to see the commotion. So I did the only thing I could do…I ran. I grabbed the popcorn tin, then bolted down the other aisles, out of sight and put my hood on, as well as the sunglasses I had gotten from the boutique, and raced away from the aisle where workers were currently trying to clean up my mess.

Once I thought I was far enough, I started to walk.

* * *

"Nice going Kat." I said to myself.

I kept walking when I saw Toua again his back was turned to me. So he couldn't see me. I began to follow him, to see what he was getting. He had, in his basket, spaghetti noodles, sauce, and meatballs. Plus garlic powder and pepper.

"I didn't know he cooked." I said to myself. I wonder if-

"Hey, if you're going to follow someone, you might want to make sure that they can't see you."

My mouth dropped open. How did he-!? I took off my hood and my shades, and looked at him. He smirked.

"You're better at baseball than you are at spying."

"Thanks, Tokuchi." I said. "So, buying food huh?"

Wow, really smart Kat.

"Yeah, and you?" he asked.

"My friends wanted some popcorn and I left early, so they asked me to get it."

He nodded. "Then you had a little accident, with the wine bottles. I noticed."

"Yeah, I saw. I was kind of spacing out, and then some guy bumped into me. And apparently he had a bad attitude and then, well yeah." I said nervously and blushed.

"Well, I'll see you tonight."

"What?" I asked.

"We're getting a drink remember? Stop spacing out so much, it's a bad habbit."

"Right. Sorry, see you tonight, at the bar on twenty-first street?"

"Yeah. Bye Kat."

"By Toua."

And with that he left. Soon I paid for the popcorn and headed back to the hotel. And when I told the girls what had happened, they couldn't stop laughing. I looked at the clock and it said 2:05. Well I might as well get ready for practice now. Cloe and Jade were going to help me for tonight later.

* * *

**OKAY I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED, PLEASE REVIEW, BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A New Problem and Confessions

**KAT'S POV. **

I got up early this morning again. I put on some denim pants, a white blue short sleeved shirt the Lycaons logo on it and a pair of blue sneakers. Plus my favorite sweater, and my hair was in a low ponytail, and a baseball cap. I headed out, Cloe was still asleep again, like last time. Except that this time, Jade wasn't here.

And now that I thought of it, this was the fifth time this week that she had already been gone before me. I can't believe I hadn't paid that much attention to it. She is one of my best friends, I should know where she is and what she's doing. It's not snooping. That's just what a friend does. But I merely shrugged. She was probably out seeing the sights again. So I quietly headed out.

* * *

I didn't even have to deal with the paparazzi either. I headed over to the stadium, and just looked out the window with a smile on my face. Three hours and then I could get ready for the date with Toua. I sighed to myself. I was really looking forward to it. Wait, WHAT!? NO! I wasn't, I couldn't be! I don't like him! I thought to myself.

I reached the stadium in fifteen minutes. I went to the green room and started to change. I couldn't help but get a bad vibe all of a sudden. Like something was going to happen. But I merely pushed the thought aside. After I finished changing, I headed out onto the field. And I saw that Toua was already here. He then looked up when he noticed me.

"Hey Toua."

"Hey Kat. So, are you looking forward to tonight?"

"Yeah, I am. It's a good thing we don't have a game tonight, huh?" I replied.

"I suppose. But you never know." he said. As if he knew we would have a game…Would we?

There was a minute of awkward silence, then I spoke.

"Hey, mind helping me practice my pitches and batting?"

"Whatever."

He started pitching fastballs to me and surprisingly, I was able to hit them. We went on with if for ten minutes, before we switched to me pitching to him. I drew my arm back and swung my arm forward. I put all the force and speed I could in to it. He caught it with ease, then spoke.

"Nice, now you just have to work on fork and curve balls."

"Thanks for the advice."

He simply nodded.

* * *

We kept at it for ten more minutes, then stopped when we saw the others coming. Once they were close enough, I could see that the manager and coach both had sad expressions.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It turns out that Owner has scheduled us to have a game tonight."

The others were shocked as well. Why would my uncle do this? It must have something to do with the contract he has with Toua. I looked over at him, and thought to myself.

'_Of course my uncle would do that. I know how he works. Plus, I know my uncle well enough to know that he would have some kind of deal with a person like Toua to make sure he gets money. When it comes right down to it, he is downright stingy. That baka! He should know by how things have been going, that he wont ever beat Toua. I hope so. I'll do all I can to help him.' _I thought to myself. I was then brought back to reality by the coach talking.

"Kat? Hello? Can you here? KAT!"

"Huh? Oh sorry manger. I was just thinking about something." I said nonchalantly.

"About?" he questioned.

"Nothing important."

"Anyway, we will go to the meeting room. We need to go over some things about our next opponents, the BlueMars."

"The B-BlueM-Mars?" I practically squeaked.

"Do you know them?" asked Ideguchi.

"I know one of them. I'll explain in the meeting room."

"Very well." the manager stated.

* * *

We started walking to the meeting room. And I felt horrible, since I would have to tell them the truth. Plus, I didn't want to cancel that date with Toua, but I guess I would have to. The truth that I had wanted to keep secret, but I guess it would have to come out eventually. We came to the meeting room and sat down. Then we started watching video footage on them. They talked about a few of the players until they got to one that actually got to me. Scott Williams. Then the coach spoke up.

"This is the reason why his pitches can't be hit."

It showed him pitching the ball and I had a bad feeling about it. And I was right to have that feeling. After he through the ball, it swayed to the sides. I saw Toua flinch, as I did. After watching it two more times, and hearing the others explain to Toua what kind of ball it was, I was not having anymore bad feelings, now I was filled with rage. And I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"BAKA! THAT FREAKIN' BASTARD!" I shouted.

They all looked t me funny, so I had to tell them the truth…no matter how much I didn't want to.

* * *

"YOU KNOW HOW TO PITCH THAT BALL?! one shouted.

"You taught him how to use that type of knuckle ball Kat?" asked Ideguchi in a calm voice.

I calmed down and held down my head in shame.

"Yeah. We-we used to date and I showed him that move. Then we broke up." I said.

"Why did you break up?" asked Toua.

I looked at him and he looked…slightly angered? I did not feel like going into this right now.

"It doesn't matter right now."

"Well why not?"

"Because it's my business Toua. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a call to make." I said firmly.

I started to turn to walk away, when one of them spoke up.

"You said that you used to date, now you need to make a call… Are you feeding our rivals information!?" shouted one of them. They all looked at me.

"No! of course not! How dare you!" I yelled.

I was beyond furious and upset and nervous all at the same time. It was ironic, I was supposed to get info on Toua for my uncle, and here they were accusing me of feeding info to a rival team.

"Look, I haven't even thought of, let alone talked to Scott since we broke up, which was a year ago. Alright? And I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Well then at least tell us why you broke up and who you're calling." said Ideguchi.

I sighed and told them.

"Scott… cheated on me… three times and that's why we broke up. During the time when we were going out, I showed him that knuckleball. And I'm calling my uncle. I need to talk to him about some things." I said, with a single tear going down my face. One of the last things I wanted was to remember how I had been cheated on**.(A/N: I had to add in some kinda cheesy drama to it, so don't judge. All stories need some drama.)**

Then before I could leave, they all came up to me and started apologizing for even thinking that I would do that to the team. I looked over at Toua and the look in his eyes said it all.

"Well now that we know that he's using my pitch, we need to find out what he did to it." I said.

"What do you mean Kat?" asked Kojima.

"Scott was never able to get _MY _knuckleball right, so he must be doing something to it. He must be cheating." I concluded.

They all looked surprised, except for Toua. I guess that he knew it too.

"Anyone can pitch these deceiving knuckleballs."

They all looked surprised at the realization.

"If you all want to know then follow me outside. I'll show you the secret to this devilish pitch."

Then we all followed him outside.

'_This is going to be interesting.' _I thought to myself s we headed out.

* * *

**OKAY, HOPE YOU ALL LIKED, PLEASE DON'T FLAME. I'M DOING MY BEST HERE ON THIS STORY. PLEASE REVIEW, PEACE OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

New Problems Arise

**KAT'S POV.**

Once Toua and I showed them how to pitch a knuckleball, they were all surprised. But when we revealed to them about the BlueMars cheating, they were all outraged. They even resorted to going to violence. But Toua stopped them. They needed to sharpen our senses and then stab them with it, as if fighting for our lives with a single sword. Soon it was time for the game.

* * *

Unfortunately, we were right about them using fake knuckleballs. Even when we thought we had them when Toua went out, it wasn't enough. Soon I went out to bat. The BlueMars had never seen me bat before, but that's not what made me nervous. It was the fact that Scott was the pitcher. He looked at me kind of surprised, then smirked sneeringly.

"Long time no see Kat. Did you miss me?" he sneered.

That hit me hard. My face burned, tears started coming to my eyes, and before I could tell, my throat was so dry and tight that I could barely breathe. And it was because, the slightest bit, as much as I hated it…I did miss him a little. But now I had to get over it. He cheated on me, and I hated him for it. So now I was going to take care of this for sure.

I took my place and he got ready to pitch. When he did, he used a knuckleball. I swung but, didn't make it.

"Strike!"

I needed to focus, or we would really have no chance.

He pitched again, using the same kind of ball. I swung but still missed.

"Strike!"

"Gotta pull it together." I said to myself.

I wasn't going to give the benefit of seeing me like this. Not on my best. Not today.

I wiped my eyes and took my stance. Determination was in my eyes, and he seemed to notice because his smirked faltered. Then he got a serious look and pitched.

It was coming right at me. I took a deep breath and it was only me, the bat and the ball. I closed my eyes. The noises from the crowds and both teams' players seemed to go away. I opened my eyes again and I swung the bat. When I swung this time…I hit it. A homerun to be exact.

The crowds cheered and so did my teammates. A lot of the other team was shocked. A girl being able to make a homerun on her first time up to bat since the game started? Even if I had two strikes first, it was still shocking to them. I went back to the dugout and they congratulated me. They all thought that now we had a shot at winning. But I knew that for this game against the BlueMars, we wouldn't win.

* * *

Unfortunately, again, I was right about not being able to win this game, they beat us 11 to 0. It was really just sad and embarrassing. I went in and changed after all the others had. Then I walked out and just felt so run down after losing that game, that I decided to just walk to the nearest bar and get a drink.

I walked into a bar and sat on a stool. Then the bartender came over.

"Hey, you're the new player for the Lycaons. Umm…Katerina, right?"

"Guilty as charged." I chuckled.

"Well whatever you want, it's on the house." she declared.

"Thanks."

"No prob. Us girls have to stick together and have each other's backs. You know what I'm sayin?"

"I heard that." I said.

"So what'll it be? By the way my name's Masaki." she asked while cleaning a glass.

"Nice to meet you. Just a light beer. I still have to walk back to my hotel, and I would rather be sober on my way." I said, chuckling.

"Yeah, I get it." she said.

"You know, I think we are going to be good friends." she said.

"Yeah I think so too." I replied.

Then I heard a voice that I knew all to well say,

"Stop it, Itsuki. We are in public!"

Jade. That was her voice.

"Hey, um give me a sec Masaki?" I asked.

"Sure." she said.

I got up and walked to the booth in the back, where the light were slightly dimmed. To the point where you might not be recognized if you weren't close enough…or if you didn't want to be caught… And to my surprise, there was Jade sitting in Itsuki Takami's lap, with her arms around his neck and him trailing kisses from her cheek to halfway down her neck. It was really surprising. Then he started kissing her lightly on the mouth until it turned into a complete make out session. I decided to stop them before it got intense.

I cleared my throat and coughed. They pulled away instantly and blushed hard. Jade looked like she wanted to melt into the floor and disappear. Why didn't she tell me or Cloe. Who would have thought it? Jade, one of Kat's best friends and all time Lycaons fan, would be here in a bar, trying to be out of sight, while sucking face, and with a Mariner. The Lycaons' rival team since way back. I was seriously on the verge of total overload. We had been here for only a month now, and already there was a tone of stuff happening since we got here. Then Jade pushed Takami away, and came over to me and said,

"Kat, it's not what it looks like! I was-he was- we weren't…please don't tell anyone." she pleaded. Then Takami came over and stood by Jade.

"I just have a few questions." I said.

"Shoot." she said.

"How long have you even know each other, first of all." I asked.

"Well, a few years, we're old friends so, when I saw that he was here, I decided that we should catch up. And, I guess, well, you know the rest."

"No, I don't. Are you guys dating?"

Jade seemed to blush at the question and look sad, as if to say, 'no we aren't.' But then, Takami took her hand and said,

"Yeah, we are. Now anyway."

Jade blushed harder and smiled. But then she had a look of worry on her face.

"Kat, please, don't tell anyone about our relationship. If the others knew, they would flip out. Plus it might cause some violence as well."

I looked at them and smiled.

"You guys really love each other, huh?" I said. Jade blushed and looked down to the floor. Then Itsuki looked at her. He had a sincere smile and took her hand.

"Yeah, we do." he replied. I actually felt a little jealous.

"Well, your secret's safe with me. That's what friends do for each other. And any friend, or in this case boyfriend of Jade's is a friend of mine and Cloe."

"Thanks." said Takami.

Then I got a serious look.

"But just remember, Jade is one of my best friends. So if you do anything, ANYTHING to hurt her feeling or make her cry, I am going to make sure you're in the hospital for a while. Understood."

"Understood." he said smirking.

"Good, now go on and have fun. I'll see you guys later." I said

"You're awesome Kat!" said Jade.

"And don't you forget it." I said walking back to my stool. Then they left as well and out the doors.

"So?" asked Masaki.

"Friend stuff, that I have sworn to keep secret." I replied taking a sip of beer.

"Gotcha. So the stuff in the news and the papers about you and Tokuchi Toua?"

"Not true at all. I tripped. Baka reporters." I muttered.

She nodded in understanding. Then the doors opened and walked in none other than Toua, Ideguchi and Kojima. They didn't seem to notice me, until Ideguchi looked my way, so I smiled and waved. Soon he and the others came over. We ate we drank, we exchanged small talk. And the night itself lasted for a while. It was just…nice.

* * *

Soon I had to leave. Even though we didn't have a game tomorrow, which I made sure to check with my uncle, I still wanted my sleep. So I bid the others my farewell and was out the doors and walking to my hotel.

But the whole way there it seemed that I was being followed by someone. I didn't know who it could be though, and that made me scared. It was night, 11:15 pm to be exact, and this was Tokyo after. The changed after dark and I knew it. I could hear faint foot steps and started walking faster. It was a good thing that I hadn't drank much. Then I heard a clattering trash can. It scared me so much that I bolted. Running for my life, I went straight for the hotel, not stopping for anything. I was running and not really looking forward since I kept looking back. It was a good thing I took track in high school, and that I was in shape. In five minutes I was back at the hotel. I went straight to my room. Cloe asked me what was wrong. When I told her she almost had a panic attack and I had to calm her down.

* * *

"It might have just been my imagination. Anyway I'm going to bed." I said.

"Be careful Kat." she said.

"I will be, night Clo."

"Kay, goodnight. By the way, do you know where Jade is?"

"Sorry, I'm sworn to secret."

"Kill joy." she said.

"Night Cloe." I said.

I couldn't help but wonder about what had happened. I knew that it wasn't my imagination, so who was that person. Who was chasing me. I wondered about it for one more minute before I drifted off into sleep. But I couldn't help but think that things were going to get a lot more interesting.

* * *

**OKAY, I HOPE Y'ALL LIKED IT. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Targeted

**KAT'S POV.**

I woke up with a start. I had a bad dream that someone was coming after me. Oh wait, that happened. I sighed as I got up and went to the shower. And got dressed. I was wearing a bell dress that went to my knees. The skirt was denim blue with a black comer bun and a white v-neck shirt that had a line of ruffles going down on both sides on the front. The shirt connected with the comer bun. I also had black below the knee jeggings on and black flats. I also had on a cap. I didn't want to be mobbed by fans today. Once I came out of my room, I noticed that Jade wasn't back yet. I wonder what she's doing. She might have stayed at Itsuki's. But I just shrugged the thought away and headed out.

* * *

I walked outside. It was a beautiful day.

I had been walking around and going to different places for about three hours now, when I walked along the sidewalk when I saw a familiar spikey headed blonde walking down the street way in front of me. But he was wearing a cap, probably to hide his face I started sprinting towards him. When I thought I was close enough, I called out to him.

"OI!" I yelled.

He looked back and seemed a bit surprised, but quickly hid it. But I had already seen. When I finally got to him, I bent over and started panting to catch my breath. After a minute, I spoke up.

"Hey Toua, what are you doing out here?" I asked, smiling brightly, clinging to my cover to the end.

"Not really anything. You?" he asked, almost suspiciously. If he did know about my uncle using me to get info from him, he certainly didn't show any sign of it.

"I just thought I'd take a stroll through town today. Mind if I join you on your walk through town." I asked sweetly.

"I never said I was walking through town." he stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you are now. So come on!" I declared and starting to walk.

After a second he followed. We walked by different shops and stores. But the whole time, it felt like someone was following us. I looked back and saw no one. But the feeling wouldn't go away. Maybe it was someone my uncle hired to tail us. But then he would have said something to me.

'_Something isn't right here'_ , I thought to myself.

Then another thought came to me.

'_Your date was cancelled and yet you think nothing of it or apologize.' _I decided to speak up.

"Hey, um Toua? I'm sorry our date got cancelled." I said nervously.

"It's alright."

"Well, still. I was looking forward to it."

"Then let's go somewhere today." he said nonchalantly.

"What?" I said stunned.

"Well why not? It's a good day, and you obviouslys have nothing to do." he reasoned with a board expression.

My eye twitched at his comment, but I knew that I couldn't bite back even when I wanted to, so I thought about it for a minute.

"Alright. What should we do?" I asked.

"How about that drink later? That was the plan and your idea wasn't it? Or did you forget?" he said.

"Sure. And no I didn't." I said trying to push down my giddiness. Thankfully I did. Wait, what am I giddy for, it's not like I actually like him or anything. So I just shook my head and walking.

"Alright, I'll meet with you at seven." he stated smirking.

"Great." I said, smirking back, turning to face him.

But just as he was about to turn around and start walking again, some guy in black with a black cap and black shades came up with a blade in his hand. Since Toua was still turned towards me, he didn't see the person behind him. Suddenly, my body was moving all on it's own. And things seemed to go as fast as the speed of light, but it also seemed to go in slow motion. The man drew his arm back and got ready to strike. I pushed Toua aside and yelled,

"Watch out!"

As I pushed him aside, the next thing I knew was that I heard a scream. My scream. The blade that the man was going to use on Toua, instead landed in my stomach. I shrieked. Tears then filled my eyes immediately. I glanced at Toua who had a surprised and slightly dazed look. Then he quickly, though hesitantly pulled the blade out of my stomach and I shrieked once more. The feeling of it coming out was almost worse than it coming in.

Then I felt my legs seem to give out and I could see that the guy who stabbed me was already down the street and soon out of sight. I clutched my stomach. I could feel the blood spilling on to my hands. I could feel Toua take my hand and hear him talk to me. But I couldn't tell what he was saying. But he looked...Worried. No, he couldn't be, wouldn't. And I don't think that he's even capable of actual human emotion. He's to much of a...

I couldn't even finish my thought I was so weak.

I could hear other people talk and call 911 around us. It suddenly felt much harder to keep my eyes open, and I felt a strange numbness start to take over my body. Things were getting very blurred and so were the voices. But the one voice that I could hear that was blurring was Toua. He was starting to shout and I could make out various curses. I was actually really scared. And I don't know why, but I started to try and talk to him.

"T-toua, I'm scared." I whispered through tears and pain.

I couldn't hear him talk because his voice was becoming blurred, and so was my vision a little bit.

It was getting very hard to see now.

"Save your energy. Don't talk." he ordered. Or at least, that's what it sounded like through his muffled voice.

I nodded. I could hear the sirens from police cars and ambulances coming this way. I could feel my eyelids getting heavier. And the last thing I heard was Toua saying how I just had to hang on. Then my eyes closed. For my sake, I hoped that I could.

* * *

**SEVEN DAYS LATER**

I woke up in a hospital in a bed, with machines hooked up to me. I looked around and saw that Jade and Cloe were sitting by my bed and trying not to fall asleep from the look of it. I chuckled silently. My friends, what wouldn't they do for me. Wait, what was I doing in a hospital. Then it all came back to me. I was stabbed, by some guy in black, then I passed out.

'_I wonder if the others are here.' _I thought to my self. Then I spoke up.

"Wow, you guys really look tired." I said sitting up.

Their heads bolted right up and their mouths hung open.

"You're up!" they said at the same time.

"Guys calm down." I said laughing, but then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked and saw a scar.

"Well, that's just great." I said with an annoyed look and voice.

"You had to get stitches. They took them out yesterday. So you might still feel pain." said Cloe. Then she got a look on her face, then one of realization.

"You're awake, GUYS!" she yelled running out the door to who knows where.

I looked to Jade with a questioning look.

"The others are here."

"Define the others." I asked.

She was about to answer when the door busted open and people I knew came in; my uncle, his secretary, Kojima, Ideguchi, Itsuki, Cloe and…Toua.

"Hey guys."

"It's good to see you awake after seven days." said Ideguchi.

"Yes, the whole team was worried." said Kojima.

"It's good to see you alright, Ms. Kat." said my uncle's secretary.

"I'm glad to see my niece is alright, but unfortunately, I must leave." my uncle said, taking his leave with his secretary, who bowed, then left.

"Nice to see that you're alive Kat." said Itsuki smirking.

"Thanks you guys. I'm glad that-" but I was cut off.

"Wait, what is Itsuki doing here. He's on your rival team!" shouted Cloe.

Jade, Itsuki and I shared a quick side glance that no one else saw, then I spoke up.

"I'm an old friend of Itsuki's. So he wanted to make sure a friend of his was okay." I said.

"Okay." she said suspiciously.

Then I continued talking.

"Thanks again guys, for you all looking out for me. It means a lot to me, and hopefully I'll be out soon. I want to get back to the team as soon as possible." I said.

Then they all got looks on their faces. Something was wrong.

"What?" I asked.

"You wont be on the team anymore Kat." Kojima said looking down.

* * *

**OKAY, WOW, THIS KIND OF WROTE ITSELF. YES, I GOT THIS IDEA FROM THE MANGA Hapi Mari, which is great and should be checked out by manga and anime lovers and the Vocaloid song, Scissorloid by Hatsune Miku as well. And my ideas helped too. I OWN NONE OF THOSE EXCEPT FOR MY IDEAS. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Leaving

**KAT'S POV.**

"What?" I asked again, hoping I had heard him wrong.

Then it was Toua who spoke up.

"It was decided by your uncle. You're going back to Okinawa in a three days. For your own safety."

"But, but, but." my voice cracked and I started to cry. It wasn't fair, I had only been here a month and a few weeks, no I was leaving everyone and thing. Especially Toua. Wait, I don't care about Toua! In fact he's the reason I'm here right now. Well, I guess I didn't have to take the stab for him, so why did I? I was brought back to reality before I could ponder it anymore.

Then Ideguchi spoke up.

"But, only for a year." he said hastily.

"What?" I said looking up. A YEAR!? That's even worse!

"Well, you are going back to your home town, but only for a year so that things can calm down here. You will still have your spot on the team for when you come back. Then things should be back to normal and be safer here again." he explained.

"Well, maybe that's not so bad. But what about Cloe and Jade?" I asked.

"We're going to stay here, while you go back. I'm so sorry Kat." said Jade.

"Okay. I understand. But why do I have to leave Tokyo?"

"We think that whoever it was that was after Toua might have been after you as well." said Cloe.

"But who would-" I was cut off again.

"We think it might be from a rival team, we don't know which one though." said Kojima.

"I still say it's the BlueMars." said Toua. "They saw how good Kat was. And with both her and me on the team, they know that they either need to get one of us if not both of us off the team by any means necessary."

"But they wouldn't go so far as to kill." said Jade.

"They wanted to injure me first but got Kat instead." he said, and I could have sworn I saw his fist clench up for a second.

We were all silent for a moment until I spoke up.

"So what's next move? What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well first you need to get ready to go back to Okinawa. After you get back, then things should be calmer and we can think of something to expose them." said Cloe.

"But why wait until Kat gets back?" asked Itsuki.

"They want at least one of us off the team right now. So after a year of you being gone, they most likely wont do anything, so accusations would do us no good." she said.

"Plus we don't even know who it was that attacked me. Without proof there isn't much we can do. We'll just have to wait for the one year to pass. When I come back, then we can make our move." I said.

They all nodded. Then I spoke again.

"And no one is to know of this. It's only between the seven of us. Understood?"

"Understood." they all said. Then a nurse came in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you have been cleared Katerina. You can leave tonight, and I'm assuming you have a ride." she said.

"Thank you." She nodded and left. Soon we did as well. The girls took me back to the hotel and I started packing. As I did this, I began to cry. When I did the girls came in and comforted me.

"We'll still be in touch." said Jade.

"Yeah, an we can video chat too." Cloe said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, of course." I said wiping tears from my eyes.

But then we all started to have a good cry and group hug. And we had a movie night as well. Just as a best friends thing that we did only when something happened that we were all upset about. Which we didn't really have anymore, so it actually helped me feel better. Tomorrow was the day before I left.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

The next day I had to go and explain that I would be taking a leave of absence for a year to the team, but not about what was discussed between me and the others in the hospital. And they all asked if I was okay or if they could get me anything or do anything for me. They had all heard about what happened to me, so it made me feel special about how much they all cared.

Since I was still injured, I could only watch them practice while sitting in the dugout. Only rarely would I actually be able to do anything. They were sweet, but they also kinda got on my nerves a bit for not letting me do anything. But I knew that they all meant well.

Soon Toua came to sit by me in the dug out. And it was actually very awkward. We didn't speak the whole time.

Soon we all left and I went back to the hotel. I made sure my things were packed and soon went to bed. I was going to need my sleep for tomorrow.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY.**

I woke up early and said my goodbyes to my friends. I insisted on going alone.

I got to the airport and there was Toua. I didn't know why he came though. It's not like I asked him.

"I guess this is goodbye for now, huh?" I asked. He turned to face me.

"Yeah, for now." he said.

"Well it was great getting to play with you." I said smiling a fake smile.

I walked to the escalator with him. I looked at him, smiling sadly.

"Well bye. And tell the others on the team that I said sorry since I couldn't say goodbye to them in person. Okay?"

"Sure. And Kat? One more thing." he said.

"What?"

"I wanted to thank you for taking the attack for me." he said smirking. His smirk got my curiosity though.

"What?"

"I figured I might as well try to sympathize with what happened to you." he sated with a smirk.

Then all of a sudden his hands were on my shoulders and pulling me towards him and his lips were on mine. I was surprised, but then I closed my eyes and my arms were around his neck. I felt myself cry as we kissed. It was a wonderful bliss feeling. We broke apart after a while.

"I'll...really miss you Toua." I said with tears. And I knew I was telling the truth.

"Toua, I need to ask you before I leave."

"What?"

"Do you love me?" I asked. He looked at me, then replied,

"...I don't know. Do you love me?" he asked, and at that moment, I really didn't know.

"I'm not sure I know either." I said back. Although I was kind of…upset. But why? He didn't say that he did and neither did I. So why do I feel sad about it? I mean yeah we kissed, but, but...stupid emotions! Why can't they be straight forward? Why must they always be unclear and complicated!?

"Glad to hear it." he replied, sounding, maybe just the slightest bit... disappointed? But I merely shrugged the thought away.

"Bye Kat." he said. "Oh, and here." he handed me a baseball.

"I'm counting on getting that ball back. Alright?"

"Yeah. Okay. Bye…Toua."

Then I headed up the stairs and headed to my flight.

As the plane flew through the air and back to Okinawa, I couldn't help but think,

'_I know who I'll have to come back to. Maybe this wont be so bad after all. There are ways to stay in contact. But then again, once i come back my uncle will want me to continue trying to get information on Toua again. What am I gonna do when I come back?'_

* * *

**OKAY HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE DON'T JUDGE. I WROTE THIS AT 2:O7 IN THE MORNING. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Back and Moving In

**ONE YEAR LATER, KAT'S POV.**

It's been a year now, and the scar I have from that stab wound has healed and is less noticeable. I'm 22 years old now. My hair has gotten longer, but that's about the only change. I had been living with parents and Sonia again. I was currently on a plane to Tokyo at three in the morning. The others didn't know that I was coming. Not even Jade Cloe or…Toua. TOUA!

I just remembered, I had cut contact with him during the last seven months. What kind of person am I. I promise to keep contact and then after five months, you stop talking to him in every way there is. I am a terrible person.

I looked out the window. Then looked at my Kindle Fire. My news app was beeping. It said,

'**TOKUCHI TOUA WINS PRE-CHAMPIONSHIP GAME. THE LYCAONS ARE GOING TO THE CHAMPIONSHIP!' **

I smiled. They made it to the championship. But I was a bit upset since I wasn't there to help. But, hopefully they'll let me help win this. Whether or not I stay a pro baseball player, what I want to do is help the Lycaons win the championship. And I plan on it, in anyway possible. Currently I had started to take an interest in singing and writing, so at least I had other options.

I ended up sleeping for the rest of the plane ride.

When I woke up we had landed and people were starting to get their bags from the compartments and started getting off the plane. I grabbed my laptop case, put my kindle inside it with my laptop and grabbed my carry on bag and headed off the plane. I was actually surprised that I had energy. The three hour nap and excitement of coming back must have been it.

I went down the escalator and headed to the baggage claim. I got my three luggage cases and headed outside. There was my ride. A blue imported 2013 Camry. I put the luggage in the trunk and headed to my new home. It was funny, the only reason I was able to pay for my car and my house was because I had a bank account that my mom and dad made for me. They would contribute a few hundred every now and then. Plus the salary pay from my uncle. Twenty-thousand yen goes a long way since I added it to my account.

I'll admit, I was surprised when they told me about it, but they explained about how they opened it when I was born and had been adding to it since then all these years. Right now, with the salary and the account, I had eighty-five thousand yen left. And I intend to add some style to my new place.

* * *

By the time I got to the house, it was seven-fifteen. The sun had just come up. I pulled into the drive way and looked at the house. It was a white, two-story house, with a garage big enough for two cars, and a luscious green front yard with two trees and a flower bush on each side of the door. On the inside there was a staircase that led to the bedrooms. There was a master bedroom and four other rooms. The living room was a little spacious, but not to much. There was a bathroom in the master bedroom, and there were two others by the other rooms. The kitchen was fairly big as well. There were windows in the rooms, the living room, the kitchen and the bathrooms.

Outside there was a patio, a nice backyard and a built in pool and hot tube. There was a big oak that went and leaned over the pool and three of the long vines sat on the water of the pool. It looked peaceful. There was also an apple and lemon tree and even a berry bush. I wanted to have a few fruit plants. That way I can have fruit that I know is fresh. I always did like nature and want a house with fruit plants of my own. Cooking was one of my forte's after baseball. Just like a lot of other things.

I went back inside and placed the suitcases I brought in and put them in the master bedroom.

"Okay, time to shop." I said. I grabbed my black bag and headed out.

* * *

**SEVEN HOURS LATER**

Once I got back, I started putting up things and moving furniture with the movers. Now the rooms all had made beds, lamps, different blue colored curtains, carpeting and lamps. The living room had a three seat milk chocolate couch, a flat screen like the master bedroom had, blue curtains and a sitting chair. The backyard's pool now had a diving board and there were deck chairs, and table with the really big umbrellas. Everything was just the way I wanted it to be. Then I paid the movers and they were on their way.

"Thanks Phil." I said.

"No problem. Have a good day now." he said leaving.

I closed the door and went to the bedroom. The first thing I did…I got in the twin size bed in the master bedroom and slept for an hour.

I had left my house and was wearing a pair of denim white Capri with a blue short sleeved shirt a brown belt and blue flats. I went to my uncle's office. Of course he welcomed me back to the team. But instead of playing, I would be like a second manager and help strategize with the team so that we could win the championship. But when I asked about getting info on Toua, he said that since there were going to be a lot of bets with high prices between the other baseball teams and companies, it was apparently imperative that we win. And since he says I am practically a pro. baseball player, he wants me to come up with strategies for the team to help them. After that, he expects me to carry on with the same task I had before. Getting information on Tokuchi. He said that I could head over to the stadium now to see the others now. So that's what I did.

* * *

When I headed to the stadium, I ran into Kojima. Since he was turned around he couldn't see me. So I tapped on his shoulder and said,

"Sir, excuse me."

"Yes, what can I do for you-KAT!?" he said surprised. I couldn't help but laugh at his face.

"It's good to see you to Kojima-san. Can you take me to where Toua is? I need to talk to him."

"Sure." he said.

He led me to the stadium field where Toua was practicing.

"I'll just go." he said walking away.

I walked over to him. He looked my way. His eyes plain and emotionless. I came up to him and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"I brought your ball back." I said taking it out of my pocket and handing it to him.

"So you did, thanks. And here I thought you would be so absentminded to forget. It has been a year after all." he said nonchalantly. I fought back the urge to say something snappy back to him.

Suddenly I felt very nervous, and said the first thing that came to mind. Which sounded completely stupid.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I need to go and do…something. Bye." I said turning.

"We haven't talked in seven months and that's all you have to say? Katerina, you baka." he said.

Then his arms were around my waist and his lips were on mine. I leaned into it immediately and then my arms were around his neck. In addition, I hadn't even noticed that the others, as in the whole team had gotten there, and were watching. Toua looked towards them as we broke away, and then said,

"We have an audience." he said.

I looked over and saw them all. Some with surprised looks, some with smirks and some with both. There were even a few that had there mouths hanging open. I tried to step away from him, but he held me tightly against him. So I did the best thing I could in an embarrassing situation. I buried my face in the fabric of his uniform, my face blushing a bright red. I could feel the heat on my face, and hear him chuckle.

"What's wrong Kat? Shy?" he said. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"You will pay for this later Tokuchi." I said to him, with an annoyed half smirk.

The others came over and all greeted me, then started to tell me about the pre-championship and how they won it. Things like, bragging about what moves they made, with Tokuchi's s strategies of course, despite his recklessness.

"Congrats to all of you, and I'm sorry that I wasn't here to help." I said looking down nervously.

"That's alright. You have you spot on the team back right?" asked Ideguchi.

"Why?" I asked.

"Then you'll be able to help us in the champion. Right?" he asked.

"Well, I can help, but I wont be playing in the game."

They all looked at me funny except for Toua.

_'I might as well explain now.' _I thought to myself. So I started to explain...

* * *

**OKAY HOPE YOU LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT NO FLAMING. PEACE OUT.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

So That Drink?

**KAT'S POV.**

Once I finished explaining, they were a little upset that I wouldn't be playing with them. But brightened up and said how with both Toua and my own strategies, we'd win for sure. And I was really hoping so too. It felt nice to be back here with everyone, it was like seeing a part of family again, in a team sort of way. And I felt great knowing that they would still want me on their team after all this time. We all did some practicing after the reunion. After three hours, it was time to leave the stadium for the day, I started to grab my bag and put my uniform back in my locker, since I had taken it with me back to Okinawa. I guess I looked a little down and unsure, because then Ideguchi came up to me and said,

"Hey, don't worry, you'll do great helping us and strategizing. Just do what you think would be the best."

He patted my shoulder and smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thanks. Good advice, really good advice." '_if only I could follow it…_' I thought to myself. If I did what I thought was right, then I wouldn't take advantage of Toua.

"Good night Kat." he said leaving.

"Night. See you and the others tomorrow." I said waving to him.

But soon my smile faltered, and I let out a deep sigh, but I didn't know that someone was behind me.

"Hey."

I jumped about a foot and let out a loud gasp. Then sharply turned and glared.

"Why do you have to keep doing that Toua?" I asked annoyed.

"Because you're too easy to scare you need to work on observing your surroundings more. That's one of the reasons why-"

But I didn't let him finish his sentence. I knew where it was going, and it made me sad and make my blood boil.

"Why I got stabbed from that BlueMars attack person, end up in the hospital and leave Tokyo for a year. Yeah I know! You think I don't, because the scar of discolored flesh that is on my stomach, which I always see there is more than enough of a reminder." I snapped.

He just raised an eyebrow and turned to leave.

"Wait, no I'm being rude. Sorry, it's just with everything going on, you know."

"It's fine." he said nonchalantly. Then a thought came to me.

"Hey, you know we still haven't gotten that drink yet. Later tonight you can come to my place and we'll have a drink. Besides, it's better to beat the paparazzi that way. Is that okay with you?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Okay, here's my address, come by at seven. Alright?"

"Sounds like a plan." he said smugly. Then left and soon after, I did the same. I had some friends to visit.

* * *

Since they didn't know I was back, it would be a surprise. I walked down the street, but then heard music coming from a nearby park. I went closer and to my surprise, there was Jade. She had just sang the last verse of the song when the crowd erupted with cheer. As people began to leave and say how good it was, I saw that Takami Itsuki and Cloe were there to. Jade jumped off stage right into Itsuki's arms. He said something as he spun her. Then she gave him a kiss on the mouth. And I decided to step in.

Once I said something, Cloe and Jade nearly knocked me down when they came to hug me. I explained that I had just gotten in today and already had a place. They were pretending to be upset that I hadn't said anything sooner or before hand, but I knew that they were just playing. Then Itsuki came over as well.

"Good to see you again Itsuki."

"Like wise." he said.

"I'm also glad to see that you two are more of an item in public now, and not secret. Your team was cool with it Itsuki?"

"Yeah, well that and I threatened to beat them if they talked trash about her." he said wrapping an arm around her waist. Jade blushed ans Cloe and I wen 'aaawwww.'

After a little chatting, I told them I had to get ready for when Toua came over. They teased me of course, but it was all in good fun. Therefore, we said our adieu's and then I left, and as I walked away, they wished me good luck. And I was glad. I would need it.

* * *

I headed home and started to get ready since now I had an hour until seven now. I took a shower first, then got dressed and did my hair. I was wearing denim blue skinny jeans, a light blue short sleeved shirt and my hair was in a pony tail. Since I wasn't going anywhere, I just wore my blue socks. Since I had nothing else to do for the next forty-five minutes, I decided to just read one of my books, it was the best I could think of so, why not?

* * *

After a while I heard the doorbell ring. I opened it and there was Toua.

"Hey."

"Evening." I replied.

We went to the kitchen, and I pulled out some wine and margarita mix. It wasn't that bad if I do say so myself, and I do. And surprisingly, Toua…complimented me and had another, and another. It was really weird, but I would take it, since he wasn't being rude to me.

We drank, but not to much, we talked, and mostly just about how things were going back in Okinawa and here in Tokyo. It was nice to have a conversation with him. After a while I got hungry and took out a box of mixed berries from the fridge and we both started to eat, I wasn't expecting him to, eat the mixed berries and take my offer to have some that is. But he proved me wrong. It was just nice.

Soon he had to leave and I could help but feel a little disappointed and guilty.

"Well, night. And thanks for coming over." I said.

"No problem." he said nonchalantly, but I could have sworn I saw a slight smile curve his lips.

As I watched his car drive away, I couldn't help but think that I needed to find a way out of doing this task for my uncle. I didn't know how, but I would. And it's a promise.

* * *

**SHORT I KNOW, BUT IT'S LIKE 1:23 AM HERE. SO HOPE YOU LIKED, REVIEW, NO FLAMES EXCETERA, EXCETERA, EXCETERA. I'LL TRY AND GET THE NEXT ONE OUT SOON. THIS WAS A FILLER CHAP SO YEAH.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Truth Comes Out

**KAT'S POV.**

I sat down in one of my chairs and gave a long sigh. There was no way I would be able to keep this up. I mean, no, I hadn't made any progress in finding any weak points about Toua, besides him being tired and his stamina, but that was normal. And I don't know why, but I wanted to stop lying to my team and start actually being a good teammate and good person in general. I have to keep it real.

I also couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. But who would, my uncle wouldn't need to send someone over here to watch me, so then who would. I knew it couldn't be the BlueMars, they didn't even know I was here. The only ones who knew were my uncle, friends, Itsuki and the team. No one else. So I merely shoved the thought to the back of my mind. I decided to call Jade, I did need to vent out all this. So I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. And after three rings, she did.

"Hey Jade."

"Hey Kat, what's up-Itsuki, stop it I'm on the phone!" I heard her say. Figures that Itsuki is living with her now.

"Sorry, about that. So what's up Kat? Itsuki, stop that!" I heard her giggle.

"Uh, well, I was wondering if we can meet up at the park tomorrow, I kind of need to talk, and know that no one else is there but us, so around like six?"

"Sure, that's what friends are for. Itsuki!" she squealed. "Okay, I gotta go Kat, see ya tomorrow. Bye. Itsuki!" then the call ended.

I sighed and shook my head while chuckling. They really do love each other. I'm kind of jealous. I wanted to be in love like my friend was. Then for some reason that I don't understand, I thought of Toua, but I shook my head and simply said,

"I drank to much." even though I knew I hadn't.

"I hope things are better in the morning." I said, as I got in bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I woke up at five-thirty the next morning, took a shower and got dressed. It was a simple outfit. Denim blue Capri pants, white and blue shoes, a blue short shirt with a white mini half jacket, with my hair in a pony tail and my Lycaons cap on. I walked to the park and soon saw Jade sitting at one of the tables. She looked my way and waved to me. I walked up to her and sat down.

"Alright, so what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Well…"

Soon I began to tell everything from Toua, to my uncle giving me that task about Toua to make him lose, even if it did mean that the team lost every game as well, and me still continuing to try and do so, to trying to use the team to get information as well, to the guilty feeling I was having right now. I was spilling everything, but still, I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching us listening to out conversation. It was pretty weird, but I just pushed the thought aside and continued talking, but the feeling still stayed.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I arrived at the stadium, but noticed that the rest of the team wasn't there. They weren't in the green room, so I went in and changed. when I came out, they still weren't there. I looked in the dugout, but still no team.

"Maybe they're in the meeting room." I said to myself.

I walked in the meeting room and the second I did, everyone looked at me, then glared. I began to feel nervous.

"What's going here guys?" I asked nervously.

"Maybe we should ask you the same thing." said Ideguchi.

"Yeah, any good info you've given lately?" asked another.

"What?" I asked.

Then coach stood up with a remote, then pulled down a projection screen.

"Ideguchi, the lights please." he said narrowed eyes at me.

The lights were turned out and the projector was turned on and then coach said,

"Maybe you would like to explain this Katerina." he said, playing a video.

Then the video showed me from yesterday in the park talking to Jade, about everything I told her. Everything I confided in her was now being watched probably for the second time by all of them and now me. Everything that I didn't want them to know, they now knew.

Once the video had finished they all turned back to me including Toua, who looked…upset? Either way, my face was at lest fifty shades of red.

"How could you do this!?" shouted some of my teammates.

I. AM. A. TERRIBLE. PERSON!

"Well, how do you explain this Kat." Toua said. I felt like dirt, and I should too. The only thing I could do now, was tell the truth, apologize and hope they would forgive me.

* * *

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

I had apologized and explained everything, I even had to use my sickeningly sweet and sincere voice. Which worked on them all, except for Toua, obviously.

Of course they were still mad, but they did forgive me.

"Thank you all. And believe me, I intend to make sure that we win. And I'm so sorry about everything."

"But what about your uncle, what will he do when he finds out?" asked Kojima, who hadn't spoken until now.

"He wont find out. Are you guys going to say something?"

"No way!" they all shouted. I couldn't help but laugh lightly.

I was glad that I had gotten their trust back. Maybe it was because I was a girl, but whatever. I had their trust back! So it doesn't really matter. Now all I had to do was figure out how to keep my uncle from finding out about this. No problem. Yeah right. How would I do that? Either way, I would figure out how.

I looked over to Toua as the others started to leave the room to start practice. He still stayed seated, with a smoke in his mouth. Then he spoke.

"You did good." he stated simply.

"Thanks."

"And by the way, you might want to know…" he said, getting up and walking towards me. He then stopped when he was right by me and said,

"I knew about your uncle giving you that task from the start." he then continued walking.

"But how?"

"You changed your attitude towards me. That was enough." he stated.

"Impressive. And I really am sorry."

"It's no big deal." he said nonchalantly.

"Well, let's go practice." I said leaving the room, and he soon followed.

Throughout the whole practice, I could help but think about how to deal with my uncle and how I just might actually like, Tokuchi Toua.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT, STUFF GOING ON, BUT SUMMER IS ALMOST HERE. I GET OUT ON JUNE 5****TH****, THEN THREE MONTHS OF SUMMER. THEN I GO INTO 9****TH**** GRADE. YIKES! I GUESS I SHOULDN'T TALK. IT'S ONLY MY FIRST YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL. I'M SURE THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE WHO HAVE BEEN IN HIGH SCHOOL OR ARE IN COLLEGE THAT PROBABLY HAVE MORE TO DEAL WITH. SO I WONT COMPLAIN ABOUT IT. WELL I WILL TRY AND GET THE NEXT CHAPTER DONE SOON. PLEASE REVIEW. DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

You're Moving In With Me and Quitting

**KAT'S POV.**

We had just finished practice and we were all glad, the championship was in three weeks, so we were training at our fullest extent. Even though I wasn't going to be playing with the others, I was still the main strategize with Toua. No offense, but our coach is pretty lame. But either way, I helped practice. We were all very tired. So when we finally finished, I was glad. I said my goodbyes and last apologies and was soon on my way. But out the door, Toua stood there, so I walked up to him, as everyone else left.

"Hi."

"Hey." he replied, blowing a puff of intoxicating, grey smoke at my face. And I lightly blushed.

"You know, if you keep smoking, you will burn your heart, lungs and get a hole in your throat." I said, taking the cigarette from his lips, tossing it to the ground and stepping on it.

The smirk on my face, was way to confident. I already knew. He looked annoyed.

"I was using that." he said,

"That's too bad." I stated. "So wanna get a drink?" I asked.

"Sure." he said.

We arrived at the bar within minutes and both had drink. He had beer while I had a red wine.

"So, be honest, did the team, do even a little bit badly after I left?"

"Actually, you leaving and waiting for you to come back inspired them to try harder. They didn't want to disappoint you."

I nodded.

* * *

We were having a nice drink, just talking when I heard and saw a news statement on the bar's t.v.

"We have just confirmed, Toua Tokuchi, number 77 for the Lycaons, has had his home torn apart, and has been left a threatening note, saying,

_You wont be so smug for long, watch your back, because you wont be winning the championship!_

"We will have more with this later, this is Natashi Sakamada, with the nightly news."

I couldn't believe my ears. Why did this have to happen to Toua? Why? It seems like bad things always happen to him or me. Some life I have. I looked over to Toua, who had a blank expression.

"Toua, I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"No it isn't Toua. Now come on. It's only eight thirty, and I know just what to do." I said, taking out my phone. And walking out side alone.

"Hello?"

"Yes, uncle hello. I trust you heard the news?"

"Yes, very unfortunate."

"Well, we have to do something, don't we?"

"Yes, and I have already thought of something."

"Whatever it is, I'm all for it. I want to help Toua."

"I'm glad to here that from you Katerina. I trust you will be okay with this decision?"

"Of course uncle."

"Good, Toua is going to be staying with you until he has a new home."

Wait, what now!?

"Uncle are you sure?" I asked a bit shakily.

I mean yes, I absolutely wanted to help him, but a man and a woman, who aren't married and aren't in a relationship, but are teammates on a professional baseball team, certain…things can happen. And that is what worried and slightly scared me.

"Yes, I'm positive. It is alright with you, right Katerina?"

"…Yes, of course uncle. We'll go and get his stuff and then head over to my place. Bye, goodnight." I said hanging up, not even wanting to here him say goodbye.

I went back inside and told Toua the news, he seemed completely unfazed by it. So we headed to his apartment, while just getting passed all the reporters. We entered and from what I could pick up it was a pretty nice place. Either way, he got his thing, put them in two suit cases and we left, heading back to my house, while avoiding the reporters again thankfully.

* * *

"Okay, you can take any of the other rooms, make yourself at home, and…I hope you like it here?"

"Thanks." he replied.

I left him to get unpacked.

This definitely wasn't okay. I can't live like this. In a web of lies that revolve around Toua and the fate of the team. I had to end this. So I made a call.

"Hello uncle?"

"Yes, Katerina. Have you been able to get any information from him?"

"That's the thing. I can't keep doing this uncle. I'm quitting the team. I'm sorry."

"What! Kat, why this is your dream. To be on a pro baseball team!"

"Yeah, but not like this. I don't think I even want to be a baseball player now if this is what it means. Conspiracies and scandals. I am off the team. As of right now."

"Alright then. I'll have you flown back to Okinawa by tomorrow."

"No need, I have my own place here. I'm staying. And until Toua has a home again, he will stay here."

"Katerina-"

"Good bye uncle, give my regards to the team." I said, hanging up.

Okay, I didn't know I had it in me. But I did it. Now I just had to figure out how to tell Toua, how to tell him…my feelings.

* * *

**OKAY YEAH, SORRY FOR LONG WAIT, PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T FLAME, PEACE OUT!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A New Realization

**KAT'S POV.**

So, it had been about five weeks since I quit the team, in that time, Toua was still living with me, the team in fact did manage to get better at the strategies I had given them. Since I quit, my uncle had forbid that on practice time, I couldn't associate with them. So I had to make time with Kojima, Toua and Ideguchi to talk about strategies.

And I had found another interest, singing. It turned out I was really good. I had done a few open mic nights and I had been approached by three producers already. It really was something. My friends and family were supportive, so was the team, which was like a second family to me. But I still had yet to tell Toua my feelings. I didn't even know if he felt the same. What would I do?

* * *

I had just walked in my house from a long day. I had been walked up to by a famous music producer Masaki Wakamono. She said that she could use a voice like mine. So we headed to the music company. First she had me sing and with a guitar or some type of musical instrument, to her and a few of her associates. They were amazed by my voice, then they started going over salary, work days and hours, and other things for if I took the job. They said I was more than qualified. I said that I would have an answer by tomorrow.

I sat down on the couch before I got a text from Jade.

'_Heard about the offer, go for it, that's the same people that came up to me as well'. _she texted.

'_Yeah, I said I'd have an answer by tomorrow.' _I replied.

'_Well, I'm definitely taking the offer, you should to Kat'. _she reasoned.

'_I'll think about it. Night Jade.'_

'_Night.'_ she texted.

I got up and went to the fridge, got a bottle of water and leaned against the counter. I was just minding my own business when I heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, you're back."

I turned and saw it was Toua…shirtless. I was on the verge of just running over and feeling his chest like some sick weirdo, but I refrained myself. He did have a nice chest though…

"Yeah, I just got back. How was your day."

"Alright. You?"

"I got discovered, but I should have an answer for those people tomorrow."

"Nice. So what's for dinner?"

"I'm not really sure. Help yourself to anything in the fridge as long as you clean up after it." I stated.

"Yeah, no problem." he said, going and getting something from the fridge.

I looked his way while his back was turned to me.

'_Too much drama, I'm going to have to tell Toua how I feel at some point, but right now with the championship coming, it's just not the time. What am I going to do?_

* * *

**THREE WEEKS LATER. THE CHAMPIONSHIP**

We were into the ninth inning and were down by three points. We had little time left, but I know that we can make it through this. I just know it.

The others had been using the strategies Toua and I had come up with. And after what happened with the whole BlueMars thing, we made that the equipment was legit. And that the dug outs and meeting rooms weren't wire-tapped. And as cliché as it was, we were up against the BlueMars tonight. It was the final game of the season. The BlueMars tried to act like they weren't nervous, but you could obviously see it.

All the team was ever on it's toes. Being as vigilant as they could be. None of them wanted to lose a single point. They were playing at there very best. The crowd was going wild. I had a feeling that we would be winning this game.

Then Scott came up to bat. I glared at him from across where I was in the dugout. Just because my uncle had been mad at me for quitting, didn't mean that he wouldn't let me cheer on my team from the dugout. Scott merely smirked wickedly at me. Then Kojima spoke up.

"Kat, maybe you should-"

I sent an ice cold glare at him, and he shut up. I wasn't really mad at Kojima, I was mad at Scott and his team, but I was taking it out on Kojima.

"I'm sorry Kojima-san. But I am…frustrated."

"I understand Kat, but just you wait, we're going to win this championship." he said.

"Yeah, you're right." I said. Even though I smiled on the outside, I had a nervous feeling on the inside.

Then the announcer spoke.

"Kojima is now up to bat as the Lycaons clean up batter."

The numbers on the board changed, now showing that Kojima was up to bat.

"Good luck, Kojima." I said.

"Thank you Kat." he said, getting up, grabbing a helmet and bat, then heading to the field.

I was just so frustrated, worrying about everything. I wanted to relax, but that wouldn't happen until after this game. This was all just too much, but I had to tough it out.

I got up from my seat and headed to the green room. I needed some fresh air.

"Kat-san, are you feeling alright?" asked Mihara."

"Yeah, I just need fresh air is all." I said, giving my best fake attitude and smile.

"Alright, go ahead then." he said, turning back to the game.

"Thank you." I said making my way to the green room.

* * *

I went to the bathroom and splashed water on my face. But then right after, I threw up in the sink. This whole thing, the stress, the lies, the rip off's, the scams, the drama, the hurt, all of it made me completely sick. I threw up for the next three minutes, before I was able to take calm breaths. This was getting out of hand. I rinsed out my mouth and splashed more water in my face. Somehow, throwing up made me feel better.

I dried my face and headed back out to the dugout.

"Kat-san." said Mihara.

"Yes?" I replied, once I had sat back down.

"Are you alright, you seem a little pale." he said.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just needed a breather." I lied.

"Well, I hope you feel better." he said.

"Thanks." I replied.

'_I hope so too…'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

By now we were in the last few minutes of the game, and Toua was pitching. But it was Scott he was against. He pitched once.

"Strike one."

He pitched again, and Scott swung.

"Strike two."

He pitched again, but this time Scott hit it. He ran for first, then second, then third. The team were passing the ball to each other, getting closer and closer. Just as he slid to home, he caused a ton of dirt and dust to cloud up everyone's vision. When it all cleared we were all shocked. Everyone was.

Scott had a smug look on his face, but it quickly vanished when the ref yelled out,

"Batter out!"

Scott turned to see that Toua had the ball on his shoulder. He must not have noticed when he slid in the dirt. But that didn't matter. We had one.

We all started shouting and yelling in excitement. We were all so happy. Why wouldn't we be? We won!

We all raced out onto the field as Scott trudged back to his team, who all had shocked faces as well. We ran up to Toua and started to give him pats on the back. But me I did something different. I hugged him. They all seemed surprised, even Toua, but he returned it anyway. There were loud cheers everywhere.

"This calls for a celebration. Now who's with me?" I asked them. They all cheered and Toua smirked. Things were finally looking up. The season was over and we, the Lycaons had come out on top in the championship game in years. Now I just had to figure out how to take care of the own problems. But that could wait, because now, we would celebrate.

* * *

**OKAY, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, BUT SCHOOL IS FINALLY OUT TODAY, 6-5-13. I GRADUATED! I AM GOING TO NINTH GRADE. NOW I HAVE TWO AND A HALF MONTH OF VACATION! SO I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED, PLEASE REVIEW, BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!(P.s. that date I have is when I wrote this, I hadn't updated on that day.)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Confession

**KAT'S POV.**

Everyone was at the celebration. The team, Jade, Cloe, Itsuki, everyone, well except for my uncle of course. It was held at my house. There was food, drinks, music, we were all having a great time. We won the championship, baseball season was over. We had time to relax. I'm sure everyone was relived-no, grateful for the chance to wind down for a while.

"Hey Kat, thanks for the party." said Ideguchi coming up to me.

I smiled sweetly.

"No problem. You guys deserve it."

"But we wouldn't have won if it weren't for you and Toua. If you hadn't come then we might not have won. So, Kat, thanks."

"No problem. But if my uncle hadn't set this all up, it might not have ended up with me coming. So I guess we sort of owe him thanks. In a way he helped us win." I said laughing.

"Yeah." he agreed.

"Hey Kat! Over here!" I heard Jade call to me. She was standing with Cloe by the punch bowl.

"I have to…" I trailed off.

"Yeah. I get it."

I walked over to Jade and Cloe.

"Hey, great party, Kat." Cloe complimented.

"Yeah, everyone's having a great time." Jade agreed.

"Thanks. I'm so glad we won."

"Everyone is, where have you been?" Jade asked jokingly.

"So, how have things been between you and Toua been going?" asked Cloe.

"I still haven't told him how I feel. I plan to after the party, after everyone leaves."

"Well good luck. Everyone can see how you two look at each other when you think no one's looking." Jade said slyly.

I blushed lightly.

"Thanks for that girls." I said sarcastically.

They laughed and went back to having a good time. I even sang for a little bit. They all loved my voice. By the third song, Jade had joined me. Everyone loved us singing together and apart. We did make a great music team. We sang two more songs before we just played some of the other music and talked amongst ourselves. We ate, drank, exchanged the times of everyday life. The usual things. It was, well…nice.

* * *

After some time it was time for the others to leave. All of them saying how they loved the party.

"Bye you guys, thanks for coming." I called out, as the last of the guests left.

I closed the door and leaned against it. That party wiped me out. I saw Toua sitting on the couch. And I was glad that he followed my 'no smoking in the house' rule.

"It was alright." he said nonchalantly.

"Jerk." I said playfully, smirking.

I went and sat next to him on the opposite side of the couch. I breathed in and let out a huge sigh.

"Whew, that was some party. I am so beat…I need ice cream." I said.

"You and your ice cream addiction. You are something else." he said, smirking at me.

"Just because I have craving for ice cream at different times, even if it is at one in the morning, does not mean it's an addiction." I said, placing a hand on my hip.

"You, Toua, are the one with an addiction. You smoke everywhere you go!" I said smirking.

"I don't smoke here." he countered.

"Outside on my porch is still smoking here at my house." I stated.

He shut up after that, and I smiled triumphantly. I headed over to the freezer and pulled out my tub of chocolate revel ice cream. I closed the freezer door. But then went to my room and put on my pajamas. And then went back to the living and started to eat again where I left off from last time.

As I ate I noted that it was way to quiet. So I quickly finished my ice cream, and spoke to Toua. It was now or never anyways…

"Hey Toua?" I asked.

He looked at me, or rather, glanced at me.

"Look we have to talk." I said, and it was said timidly.

"You're kicking me out." he said simply.

"No, no, no. I mean we need to talk about you and me."

"What about you and me, then?"

"Well there really isn't an easy thing to say…"

"Will you just say it already?" he said in a bored tone.

That jerk…but that's one of the reasons why I love him.

"Well since I can't say it. I'm going to use the other way to get through what I'm saying." I said.

"And what would that be-" he said as I cut him off.

But with my lips.

He actually seemed surprised for the first time in the two years that I had known him, as I slid my arms round his neck and pulled him closer. He got over the shock and began to mold his lips to mine. I let out a slightly startled gasp.

'_he's kissing me back!'_ I thought to myself.

I felt his hands begin to go up and down my sides. It sent shivers down my spine. But in a good way. And I didn't realize it, but I ended up in his lap.

After about a minute the lack of air became a problem. We both pulled away, slightly panting. Then I spoke.

"So, I'm guessing you love me too?" I asked breathlessly.

"If that kiss didn't get the message through, then you are stupid. So what do you think?" he asked.

I simply giggled. I was so happy. He loved me back. Even if he was an asshole.

"So I take it that you wont be moving out?"

"What do you think?" he said, smirking.

"And that you are going to start sharing a room with me?"

"Obviously." he said, rolling his eyes.

"And that-" I continued, but he cut me off.

"Whatever you're thinking, you probably know the answer." he said.

I giggled, then yawned.

"Well, I'm tired. You coming to bed with me?" I asked standing up.

"Define coming to bed with you." he said.

I rolled my eyes playfully.

"I mean let's go to sleep now, you pervert." I said, hitting his arm in a kidding matter.

"Alright lets go." he said, standing up and walking with me.

We walked up the stairs, him behind me. I opened the door to my room. Or rather our room now, and turned on the light. I got under the covers and turned on the side lamp on my bed side table on the right side of the bed. Since he went to his now old room to get his night clothes, I just waited for him to come into the room. While I waited I pulled out a book and started to read. Ten minutes later he came into the room.

"Hey, turn off the light for me?" I asked.

He nodded. Then flipped the switch. Then the only light left on was the lamp. I closed my book and looked at him as he got in the bed.

And before I dosed off I whispered,

"I love you."

"…I love you too. Now go to sleep you baka." he said, smirking.

"Night Toua." I said, snuggling into him.

"…Night Kat, you baka."

And with that we both let sleep take over us. I was sure that once everyone found out, it would mean a lot of drama with the press and our teammates/friends. Not to mention the hassle that would no doubt come from my uncle, but it would be okay and worth it. I started to dream about the life Toua and I could have together and I had to smile. Who would have though that baseball and love would mix so well? All the parts fell into place. No we were all tighter than stitching, and that had only happened because of the events this past season. It just all happened, and I liked it that way…

* * *

**OKAY YEAH KINDA CHEESY AND OOC TOUA A MORE OR LESS, EITHER WAY. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED. I MIGHT DO A ONESHOT SEQUEL FOR IT. IF YOU HAVE AN I DEA FOR ONE YOU WOULD WANT TO SEE THEN PM ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW. REMEMBER NO YAOI, YURI OR M RATED STUFF. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
